La Mentira
by Escarlatta
Summary: .-No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes-. Con esa premisa comenzó aquella mentira para recuperar a su persona amada, nunca imaginaron que los llevaría a encontrarse el uno al otro. No eran la típica damisela en apuros ni el gallardo Príncipe en su caballo blanco, pero el amor que con ellos surgió, sería parte de su gran historia. Las magia sí existe, tú me lo enseñaste. UxR
1. Comienzan las Mentiras

**La Mentira**

 _«Ella no sabía entonces cuál era su destino. Vivía el día a día, añorando, deseando y velando por el bienestar de los que amab;, sin siquiera saber que su persona destinada, la persona que más adoraría y que la amaría en la vida, la persona que, por ella, daría más que la vida misma, era aquella que menos imaginaría»_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nuevamente brillaba el sol en la ciudad de Nerima y se reflejaba en los destellos rojizos del brilloso cabello de una joven apresurada.

Y es que Ukyo Kuonji, por segunda vez en la semana, estaba llegando tarde a clases. Cosa extraña en ella, una persona absolutamente puntual y responsable. Pero es que a principios de primavera el amor estaba a flor de piel y le provocaba insomnio y, otras veces, sueños tan pero tan perfectos que era un pecado salir de ellos.

Corría sin descanso mientras los pétalos de las flores de los cerezos jugaban con las hebras de su cabello; era la época idónea para el amor, ideal para ella, sobre todo para una adolescente de diecisiete años eternamente enamorada de su mejor amigo de toda la vida que, hacía poco tiempo, había comenzado a sentir mayor interés en su persona. La acompañaba a su casa, pasaba su brazo por sus hombros e, incluso, había llegado a besarla en la mejilla. ¡Dos veces! Si se lo preguntaban, eso para una persona tan conservadora como ella, significaba demasiado. Y Ranma lo sabía.

Incluso Ranko, la hermana gemela de Ranma y una gran amiga suya, se notaba extraña; por lo que Ukyo asumía, sin lugar a dudas, que estaba un poco celosa por el temor de que su hermano y amiga se pusieran de novios y la dejaran de lado en las salidas. Eso nunca pasaría; aunque, claro, lógicamente ella y Ranma necesitarían de su tiempo a solas como pareja... Pero... ¡Ahhh! Eso es algo que pensaría más adelante.

Con las mejillas encendidas ingresó al predio escolar sin notar que otra persona venía en la misma dirección que ella, ambos tan concentrados en sus propios pensamientos que ninguno anticipó el inevitable choque.

Desconcertada, Ukyo apoyó sus manos para protegerse de la caída, pero el golpe nunca llegó...

—Ouch...

Lamentablemente la voz masculina era de lo más conocida para Ukyo y, por supuesto, para nada grata. Había caído encima de la persona que, a su parecer, era el mayor bufón de la escuela.

El nefasto Ryoga Hibiki. Nunca le había caído bien, aunque él nunca le hiciera algo particularmente malo, no podía ni verlo. Lo detestaba, y es que ya había llegado a un punto en el que ni siquiera podía ignorarlo.

Avergonzada al sentir sus piernas enroscadas con las de él y sus pechos aplastados contra el torso masculino, se levantó rápidamente sin ninguna delicadeza para con el muchacho.

Él no volvió a quejarse pero la mueca en su boca le decía que tal vez se había pasado un poco con su brutalidad. Solo un poquito.

—Fíjate por donde vas, idiota —le dijo mientras sacudía las faldas de su uniforme.

Los ojos verdes de Ryoga brillaron con desafío, sin embargo, se levantó en silencio mientras alistaba su uniforme a la par de Ukyo.

—Vamos a llegar tarde a clases —atinó a decir antes de que la joven de cabellos cobrizos desapareciera de su vista dejando una gran nube de polvo. Por supuesto no podía faltar el "idiota" que le gritó a la distancia. Claramente, nunca iba a comprender a las mujeres, mucho menos a una tan testaruda como esa... Si es que lo quisiera.

**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**

Ukyo bufó por enésima vez durante la última media hora. Ya era demasiado malo y vergonzoso entrar al salón de clases y que el profesor la sacara argumentando que era una irresponsable, como para sumarle quedarse en la puerta de dicho salón con la inedita y para nada grata compañía del estúpido de Hibiki. Que para su mala suerte había elegido ese día para quedarse dormido. Vaya suerte la suya.

Pero el sólo pensar en Ranma le hacía saltar el corazón. Cuando lo vio fugazmente -antes de ser echada por el profesor- él le dedicó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas picaras que le marcaban ese tentador hoyuelo, tan amado por Ukyo. Sólo él podía ser el hombre de su vida; ningún otro podría hacer que su corazón latiera tan desesperado en su pecho.

Quería verlo, quería verlo con tantas ganas...

-Es increíble lo rápido que cambian las expresiones de tu rostro en apenas un milisegundo.

Y es como si su rozagante cuento de hadas hubiera sido cubierto por la más densa de las nieblas y aplastado por un horrible y deforme ogro.

Miró a Ryoga con rencor, pero el joven en vez de amedrentarse, simplemente levantó una ceja. ¿De verdad le era tan indiferente cuando ella apenas podía aguantar verlo? Si fuera algo digno de admiración, realmente él se llevaría los premios.

—No es algo que te importe, Hibiki.

—Ja, de seguro estabas pensando en el idiota de Ranma.

—¡Y qué si es así! —sonrojándose, bajó la voz—, no es de tu incumbencia.

Apoyándose en la pared, Ryoga metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sonrió con ironía.

—Estás un poco rara con el uniforme femenino.

Ukyo luchó contra el calor que subía rápidamente a sus mejillas para que él no viera que sus palabras la habían abochornado. Era cierto que no solía usar el uniforme de chicas porque las faldas le parecían incómodas e innecesarias; pero tampoco se veía mal con ellas... ¿O si?

Además, tenía que gustarle a Ranma y a nadie más.

El joven, sintiendo la incomodidad de ella, quiso decir algo, pero el sonido del timbre indicando la finalización del primer módulo de clases, se lo impidió. Intentó acercarse a Ukyo que ya se alejaba dándole la espalda; él no era una persona que le gustara ofender a los demás y, podía asegurar, que su comentario sobre el uniforme la había afectado negativamente. _Como cada una de las malditas palabras que salen de mi boca_ , pensó con sarcasmo.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar a la joven, cuando escuchó su nombre con el tono de la dulce voz de la chica de sus sueños que lo dejó congelado en su sitio.

Se volteó para encontrarse frente a frente con la chica más bella del mundo para él. Akane Tendo lo tenía embobado desde la primera vez que la había visto en primer año de secundaria, cuando lo había desmayado de un pelotazo en la cabeza. Desde entonces, él había estado a su lado incondicionalmente con el -extremadamente lamentable y doloroso- título de mejor amigo y confidente.

Así de injusta era la vida para él.

Pero estaba decidido a que todo eso terminara en el baile de primavera que se llevaría a cabo ese viernes por la noche en la escuela. Se confesaría y le pediría a Akane la oportunidad de hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo. Después de todo, no habría jamás alguien que la amara más de lo que él lo hacía.

—Ryoga. Ryoga, ¿me estás escuchando?

Despertando de golpe de sus ensoñaciones, contestó:

—Claro que te escucho, Akane -una sonrisa bobalicona se dibujó en su rostro y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo—. Sabes... Este... M-me G-gustaría... Emm...

Akane ladeó su cabeza, mirándolo con curiosidad. Su amigo le producía una ternura infinita; siempre estaba ahí para ella sin importar qué. Era una persona de oro y lo quería muchísimo.

Como Ryoga seguía balbuceando, ella tomó su mano con cariño y la apretó.

—Dime, Ryoga. ¿Qué pasa?

—Megustariallevartealafiestaelviernesporlanoche... Si te parece bien, claro.

El joven respiró profundo, aguardando la respuesta de ella. Vio confusión en sus enormes ojos avellana —seguramente estaba tratando de comprender lo que él había dicho— hasta que, finalmente, sonrió. Aunque esa sonrisa era algo extraña. O eso le pareció.

—Oh... Me lo han pedido antes —justo cuando el corazón de Ryoga se oprimía, añadió—: pero por supuesto que iré contigo. No hay nadie mejor.

El joven reprimió el impulso de dar el salto de su vida. ¿Akane había dicho que sí? ¿Qué iba a ir con él? Necesitaba comprobarlo, sólo por si sus oídos le habían hecho una mala jugada…

—¿E-en serio?

Ella sonrió, con esa expresión que él amaba más que a nada en el mundo y asintió.

—Iré contigo, seguro la pasaremos estupendo —miró su reloj de pulsera—. Ryoga, lamento dejarte pero tengo que ir a mis clases de Kendo.

—Sí —contestó Ryoga mientras la veía alejarse como un hada; y saliendo de su ensoñación recordó que él también tenía que continuar su día—. El club de Artes Marciales.

Se apresuró a llegar para no llegar tarde más veces en ese día. Se metió en el vestuario y, por fortuna, aún había chicos preparándose para la sesión, así que no estaba fuera de hora. No podía evitar querer saltar, cantar, gritar y gritar… Akane iría con él al baile más importante en toda la vida de un estudiante de secundaria y no cabía de la felicidad. Al fin podría expresarle correctamente sus sentimientos; el ambiente sería el propicio y se prepararía para entonces con todo. No se quedaría nada para sí, ninguna palabra, ninguna emoción.

Su pecho se sentía tan cálido, tan vivo; su corazón no dejaba de latir desesperado, tan fuerte, tan salvaje que esperaba que todo no fuera sólo un sueño. La decepción y frustración podrían matarlo.

Una vez listo, mientras se dirigía con sus compañeros al gimnasio, a la lejanía pudo distinguir a Ukyo Kuonji en la puerta. Ciertamente no quería cruzarse con esa chica más veces ese día. No es que le desagradara, ella parecía amable —al menos cuando la veía interactuar con las demás personas—, pero pada vez que sus penetrantes azules se posaban en él, parecía que veían a un gusano aplastado con las vesículas desparramadas a su alrededor. Sí, esa era la sensación que le daba cada vez que Kuonji lo miraba. Lo cual no entendía para nada, porque él jamás había hecho algo para desagradarle a tal punto. Bueno, a lo mejor, su odio hacia él se debía a que cuando ella había ingresado a segundo año de primaria, él la había tomado por un chico y, por lo tanto, la trataba como tal hasta que sucedió un desafortunado incidente… Bueno, sí, tal vez, ella nunca pudo superar aquello. Aunque ya hubieran pasado cinco años.

Lo peor de todo es que durante los últimos tres años de segundaria, habían sido compañeros de salón y el hecho de que ella lo detestara era ya sabido por todos. Sólo había que verlos para darse cuenta.

Una alegre risa llegó a sus oídos y buscó la fuente. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que la misma provenía de su verdugo. Ella estaba riendo de algo que le dijo Saotome, quien reía a su lado. No era asombroso que ella riera, eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió ya que antes la había visto reír y sonreír, pero nunca de aquella manera tan feliz, tan brillante, tan… _linda_. Hasta sus ojos azules tomaban un matiz distinto, más suave, más hermoso.

Se veía que hasta Kuonji podía ser una chica dulce con el hombre del que estaba enamorada. Porque no es que Ryoga tuviera muchas luces, por el contrario, era bastante tonto con esos temas, pero se podía ver a leguas que a esa chica le gustaba Ranma Saotome. Como a muchas otras, claro está. Sin embargo, en las expresiones, en los gestos, en todo lo que hacía esa chica, podía ver que Saotome _realmente_ le gustaba. Como a Ryoga le gustaba Akane. No, como él _amaba_ a Akane.

Tal vez, sólo por eso, sentía simpatía hacia ella, sin importar lo que Kuonji sintiera hacia él.

Para su desgracia, en cuanto ella lo vio acercarse, toda bonita emoción desapareció de su rostro para volverse una mueca de desagrado. Al ver ese cambio, Ranma se volteó y sus miradas, verde y azul, se cruzaron. Se conocían casi de toda la vida, podía decirse que eran amigos pero existía una enorme rivalidad entre ellos.

—Ryoga, así que te dignaste a venir —con una sonrisa de superioridad, Ranma se volteó hacia él—. Hoy toca la tan esperada competencia. Somos los segundos.

Ryoga sonrió de lado, mostrando un colmillo.

—Lo estaba esperando con ansias.

Ukyo vio el intercambio de testosterona y suspiró. Lamentó perder la atención de Ranma en pos del tonto Hibiki, pero pronto comenzaría el entrenamiento.

—Ranma —lo llamó—. Te esperaré en el predio, mi próxima clase se suspendió así que, si no te molesta, puedo esperarte para ir juntos a casa.

—De acuerdo, U-Chan —dijo y sonrió con confianza. ¡Cuánto lo amaba! —. Verás cómo les doy una paliza a todos.

Ryoga los dejó atrás e ingresó al gimnasio con sus compañeros. El entrenador aún no había llegado así que tenían algo de tiempo de ocio. Pero él necesitaba entrar en calor, no pelearía contra cualquiera. Pelearía contra Ranma, y no quería perder… de nuevo.

—Oye, Hibiki —lo llamó uno de sus compañeros, Tatsuya— ¿A quién llevarás al baile?

Infló su pecho como un orgulloso gallo, pero fue interrumpido antes de poder contestar.

—Conociéndolo, no se animará a invitar a nadie —se burló Mousse—. En cambio yo iré con mi adorada Shampoo.

Todos lo miraron con lástima, pensando en las cosas que habrá hecho o tendría que hacer para que, la tan codiciada, Shampoo accediera a ir con él.

—¿Y qué dicen de Ranko? —volvió a preguntar Tatsuya.

—Es una de las chicas más lindas —dijo Daisuke—, pero lo más seguro es que vaya con Kuno, que cumple todos sus caprichos, el pobre imbécil.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

—Yo estaba pensando en invitar a Kuonji —comentó Hiroshi sonrojándose. Y Ryoga pensó que era un caso perdido—. Nunca antes la había visto con atención, pero es una chica muy linda… cuando se comporta como tal.

—Olvídalo —objetó Daisuke—. Kuonji no irá con nadie más que con Ranma, eso es obvio.

Inconscientemente, Ryoga asintió.

Resoplando, Hiroshi rebatió:

—Entonces podría invitar a Akane Tendo.

Entonces, Ryoga sintió que era su turno de reclamar lo que sentía su derecho.

—Akane ya está ocupada —una lenta sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, su corazón volvió a latir acelerado—. Hace unos momentos le pregunté, y aceptó ir conmigo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Tatsuya. De todos los involucrados, era el único que no tenía problemas con las chicas al ser de carácter burlón y extrovertido.

—Por supuesto.

Y no supo qué fue, pero una sensación de peligro lo invadió. Un cosquilleo en su nuca lo obligó a voltearse para encontrarse cara a cara con Saotome y Kuonji que venían entrando al gimnasio. Algo en los penetrantes ojos de Ranma le puso los pelos de punta.

—Maldito con suerte —lo felicitó de un puñetazo en el hombro Daisuke, y ajeno a todo, se acercó al joven de la trenza, aprovechando que Kuonji estaba ahí—. Hey, Ranma, ¿tú a quién invitarás al baile?

Ranma apretó la mandíbula y en un impulso, tomó a Ukyo de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo, llenándola de desconcierto y luego haciendo que se sonrojara como un tomate.

—A Ukyo, por supuesto —él la miró con los ojos azules encendidos y ella no pudo evitar perderse, sin percatarse de los extraños que eran todos aquellos gestos—. Si ella me acepta. ¿Vendrás conmigo, Ukyo?

A Ryoga no le gustó para nada aquello. Le importaba muy poco con quién iba o dejaba de ir Ranma a cualquier lado, pero las maneras y ese sentimiento de incomodidad no encajaban.

Observó a Kuonji que estaba muda y muy roja. Seguramente se sentía emocionada y avergonzada, incluso él podía ver eso, pero a nadie más parecía importarle y todos miraban aquella escena con atención.

Ukyo finalmente abrió la boca y de ella salió apenas un suave _«Sí»_

Todos los que los miraban aclamaron en respuesta; sin embargo con la llegada del profesor Tofu, los chicos se fueron alejando al centro del gimnasio.

Ranma entonces la soltó, con una singular sonrisa y se alejó con los demás, dejándola confundida y con un particularmente extraño pinchazo de desilusión.

Es decir, sí, Ranma le había pedido que fuera con él al baile, que era lo que ella estaba deseando, pero… esa no había sido la forma que había imaginado, ni esos eran los sentimientos que —creía— le habrían despertado. Quizás era tan solo algo de su imaginación y ella esperaba demasiado. Después de todo, así era Ranma, muchas veces un despistado de lo peor.

Pero aún cuando buscó consuelo en eso, un sentimiento de tristeza se estaba anidando en las profundidades de su corazón, sin que ella pudiera notarlo.

**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**

Luego de un breve calentamiento, el entrenador Tofu los llamó para que comenzara la competencia de Artes Marciales amistosa que habían organizado.

El primer encuentro pasó entre gritos y risas de parte de todos los integrantes del club. La segunda pelea era suya. Ryoga se puso de pie y acomodó su cinturón negro, mientras iba al centro al igual que Ranma.

La sensación de peligro aún la sentía en el aire, pero no le prestó más atención de la necesaria.

Tofu se puso al medio de ambos para que se inclinaran entre sí a modo de saludo, y estirando una mano dijo en tono alto y fuerte _«Comiencen»_

Antes de que Ryoga siquiera levantara su cabeza, Ranma se precipitó hacia para asestarle un puñetazo, sin embargo, sus reflejos le permitieron esquivarlo y repelerlo con una patada a la barbilla que Ranma logró evadir con destreza.

Impulsándose con sus piernas, Ryoga se lanzó hacia el joven de la trenza que lo esquivó y contraatacó con una fuerte patada en la nuca que le hizo vibrar el cerebro y lo dejó aturdido. Se alejó lo más posible para recuperarse del golpe, pero Ranma no le dio tregua. Lo atacó con una lluvia de puñetazos de los que se cubrió como pudo.

Ranma arremetió con una serie de golpes en su estómago de una velocidad increíble. Siempre había sido así, Ryoga podía ser físicamente más fuerte, pero Saotome era infinitamente más veloz.

Sin dejar intimidarse, Ryoga se mantuvo en pie, tratando de recuperar el aire en cada respiración. Sabía que Ranma tenía algo. Se estaba tomando esa pelea mucho más en serio de lo que pensó, ni siquiera reía o bromeaba cuando le daba un puñetazo.

Cuando Saotome volvió a abalanzarse, el joven de ojos verdes se hizo a un lado y logró un buen golpe en las costillas de su contrincante. Aún cuando era fuerte, controló la fuerza del golpe para no lastimar de gravedad. Pero parecía que Ranma se había olvidado de eso hace rato.

Escuchó a lo lejos a Kuonji animar a Ranma y eso le molestó. Estaba siendo aporreado y él, incluso, le tenía consideración a su rival. Sus ojos se encendieron y la llama de La Victoria hondeó. No iba a llevarse ningún golpe gratuito más.

Ranma comenzó a rodearlo como un tigre, pero Ryoga no iba a permitirse ser su presa. Los ojos de uno estaban clavados en los del otro con ferocidad.

Ryoga decidió que era el momento de atacar; barrió el piso con su cuerpo, haciendo que Ranma saltara, pero antes de que lo esquivara por completo, tomó su tobillo y lo lanzó hacia una de las paredes del gimnasio provocando un golpe sordo.

Lo arrinconó rápidamente mientras las neuronas de Saotome volvían a su sitio y le asestó otro puñetazo en las costillas.

El chico de la trenza, al reaccionar, saltó, esquivando los otros golpes y esta vez fue él quien con un feroz empujón, enjauló a su presa.

Quería dar el golpe final, el tiro de gracia... Necesitaba hacerlo pedazos…

—Ya es suficiente —el profesor Tofu detuvo el puño de Ranma antes de diera un golpe fatal—. Ya es suficiente —repitió como si supiera que recién ahora la nebulosa en la mente de Ranma se estaba apartando—. Tranquilízate, Ranma.

Las rodillas de Ryoga se aflojaron, pero su orgullo le impidió caer. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor frío. No entendía bien el por qué, pero la intención de Ranma desde que habían comenzado era exterminarlo.

Todo ese tiempo, Saotome sólo había estado jugando hasta dar el golpe final. Habían sido gato y ratón. Depredador y presa. Odiaba admitirlo, aunque fuera para sí mismo, él sabía que había sido la humillante presa.

Pudo ver que el entrenador le hablaba lentamente a Ranma, y él asentía… ¿avergonzado? No podía decirlo con certeza, ya que, de por sí, se sentía algo mareado por los golpes en el estómago que apenas le dejaban respirar por el dolor. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado, porque siempre había sido muy estricto con su cuerpo, pero diablos que Ranma se había esmerado.

**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**

Ukyo se acomodó en la barra de su restaurant. Estaba cansada y hacía mucho calor. Afortunadamente, no tenía muchos clientes esa tarde.

Suspirando, apoyó la mejilla en su mano, Ranma había estado muy frío y distante cuando habían vuelto a casa. Estaba como ido, y enojado. Y todo había sucedido luego de su encuentro con Hibiki. Algo había pasado, pero no se animó a preguntar. La expresión de Ranma era de piedra, y algo en su interior le dijo que lo mejor era dejar todo como estaba.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que todo era culpa de Ryoga Hibiki. Y eso que ella estaba tan emocionada porque iba a ir con el amor de su vida a la fiesta…

La campanilla de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus compañeros de clase, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Tatsuya y… —por sorpresa y desgracia— Hibiki, entraron y la saludaron.

—Eh, Kuonji —la llamó Tatsuya—. Queremos comida, estamos hambrientos.

Ukyo lo miró levantando una ceja.

—Y dígame, pobre señor que ha trabajado tan arduamente el día de hoy, conquistando chicas en el horario del almuerzo, ¿qué desea comer?

Los demás rieron ante la osadía, excepto Ryoga, que se veía bastante incómodo física y emocionalmente, pero nadie lo notaba.

Los jóvenes hicieron sus órdenes de Okonomiyaky y se sentaron a hablar de los sucesos de ese día.

Ukyo, como siempre, trabajó en las órdenes con eficiencia y rapidez y les sirvió. Le gustaba ver a la gente comer su comida, haciendo gestos de placer ante el primer bocado. Ese era uno de los alicientes de ser chef.

Vio de reojo que Hibiki miraba la comida fijamente sin probar bocado. Lo más seguro es que quería menospreciar su comida; ese canalla era de lo peor, ya le diría que…

Lo vio hacer un gesto de dolor al moverse e, inconscientemente, tocar su abdomen. Era cierto, Ranma lo había golpeado y, por lo que pudo ver, no había sido nada suave.

Se mordió el labio inferior, arrepintiéndose de sus malos pensamientos. Ella no era una persona mezquina y no debería juzgar a otras sólo por lo que sus ojos ven.

Salió de la barra y fue directo al joven de colmillos para quitar su plato.

Él la miró entre sorprendido y desconfiado y eso la hizo sentir peor. Ella no era alguien que haría cosas malas a otra persona porque sí.

—Espera aquí por favor —Salió con el plato del okonomiyaky y desapareció en la cocina, para salir unos momentos después con un cuenco que emanaba un aroma exquisito —. Es caldo de hierbas aromáticas —explicó al ponerlo delante de Hibiki—. Te hará bien, para no recargar el estómago con comida sólida, al menos por un par de días —acercándose a su oído, ella fue ignorante del sonrojo que provocó en el joven—, al menos hasta que los resentidos músculos de tu abdomen vuelvan a la normalidad.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Ukyo no pudo reprimir el sonrojo que adornó sus mejillas. No había sido su intención estar tan cerca del muchacho. Pudo leer en su expresión desconcierto, sorpresa y… agradecimiento.

Ella carraspeó alejándose rápidamente.

—Gracias —dijo Hibiki, tan honestamente que calentó su pecho—. Está delicioso.

Tatsuya, que no había perdido detalle del intercambio, comentó:

—¿Lo ves, Ryoga? Fue una buena idea venir al U-Chan —se encogió de hombros—. Y eso que tú te negabas a venir con nosotros.

Ukyo vio de reojo que el joven de colmillos se encogió en sí mismo, sin dejar de sorber del caldo, y no pudo evitar la inconsciente sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. En esos momentos, Hibiki parecía un niño pequeño al cual descubrieron haciendo una travesura.

Inspiró profundamente con los ánimos renovados.

La mañana siguiente era sábado y no tenía clases por la tarde, así que podría pedirle ayuda a Ranko para que la aconsejara eligiendo un atuendo adecuado para el baile. Sobre todo uno que le gustara a Ranma.

Estaba tan ilusionada que no cabía de felicidad. Ranma sería su amor por siempre. Lo sabía.

**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**

Recostado en su cama, Ryoga miraba el cielo nocturno por la ventana de su cuarto. Era una noche clara y con muchas estrellas.

Una suave brisa removía sus cabellos. Quiso sentarse para recibir el viento en todo el rostro pero el dolor en su dorso se lo impidió. Los golpes que le había dado Ranma, extrañamente, le pasaban factura.

Lo cierto es que lo que le había dicho Kuonji era cierto, le sentó estupendamente bien ese caldo. La chica podía ser amable con él cuando se lo proponía.

Pensó en Akane. Seguramente si ella le diera algo que hubiese cocinado, le habría sentado fatal. Con una sonrisa, admitió que Akane era perfecta en todo para él, menos en lo que se refería en la cocina. Tal vez, más adelante, ella podía encargarse de la limpieza mientras él se ocupaba de la comida.

La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó, dejando relucir sus colmillos. Vivir en un futuro con Akane Tendo sería una bendición. Un sueño hecho realidad.

Y con esos pensamientos, el sueño lo venció.

Soñó con Akane, con una familia…

Pero lo más insólito de sus sueños, era que Akane no tenía sus distintivos ojos avellana, sino unos decididos, vivos y valientes ojos azules….

.

.

.

.

.

**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**

El día de la fiesta llegó demasiado lento, al parecer de Ukyo.

Estaba en su casa, ultimando los detalles de su atuendo mientras trataba de controlar a su cuerpo que temblaba sin cesar.

—U-Chan, es sólo un baile —Ranko, reluciente como siempre, se sentó a su lado en la cama y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo—. Y es sólo mi hermano. No sé qué tanto le ves.

—Sabes lo que siento —le temblaba la voz. Odiaba ser tan débil y cobarde—. Quiero gustarle. Quiero gustarle tan desesperadamente que me doy lástima a mí misma.

Y eso no es algo que le dijera a cualquiera. Sólo Ranko podía escuchar las verdades más profundas de su corazón.

Los ojos azules de Ranko, iguales a los de Ranma, se ensombrecieron. Pero, dado su estado de nerviosismo, Ukyo fue incapaz de notarlo.

—Mi hermano no merece a una mujer como tú, U-Chan.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —exclamó avergonzada—. Ran-chan es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Siempre ha estado conmigo y… lo amo—musitó— ¡Lo amo!

Decir esas palabras en voz alta no era para nada fácil. Nunca las había gritado tan abiertamente.

Su rostro estaba rojo, tan caliente que sentía la necesidad de meter la cabeza en la nevera.

—Bueno, basta de cursilerías —Ranko la tomó por los hombros e hizo que la mirara a los ojos—. Ahora voy a prepararte, no sólo para que mi hermano quede con la boca abierta, sino para que todos los hombres en esa fiesta se giren a mirarte.

—No me interesa ningún otro-…

—No quiero que digas nada —la calló la pelirroja con un dedo en sus labios—. Déjate llevar, hoy no eres Ukyo Kuonji. Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y es tu noche. Y yo, mi querida Cenicienta, yo soy tu magnífica e inigualable Hada Madrina.

Ukyo rió ante la ocurrencia y se dejó llevar por su amiga que la ayudó a prepararse, ya que ella no sabía nada de maquillaje ni de cosas femeninas.

Se negó a abrir los ojos y mirarse, no quería sentirse avergonzada de lo que viera hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y no hubiera vuelta atrás, ya que ante cualquier imperfección, sería capaz de esconderse debajo de la cama y no salir en una semana.

No era algo que le gustara admitir, pero se tenía menos cero confianza cuando se trataba de comportarse como una señorita.

Ranko la maquilló con fluidez, y la ayudó a colocarse el vestido. Sólo cuando le anunció que estaba lista, fue capaz de abrir los ojos y dirigirse al espejo.

Lo cierto es que le tenía una gran confianza a su mejor amiga, pero se había pasado. Su reflejo era… era algo… algo completamente espectacular. No podía reconocerse, no se comparaba a la joven… _mujer_ , que se veía en el reflejo.

Llevaba el cabello suelto, con apenas unos detalles de prendedores en forma de hojas verdes desparramados por todo el largo. Sus ojos se veían grandes y brillantes; la sombra celeste y violeta de los párpados, hacía que resaltara el azul de sus ojos.

Y el vestido… era un sueño. Nunca más desconfiaría de los gustos de Ranko.

Era un vestido que resaltaba sus curvas, color verde agua que le quedaba unos cinco centímetros por arriba de las rodillas. Y en la parte de atrás, rodeando, tenía una cola negra de tul, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, donde lucía unas sandalias negras altas. No estaba acostumbrada a los tacos; en realidad, no estaba acostumbrada a usar maquillaje o vestidos, pero si ese era el resultado, lo valía.

Su Hada Madrina era, ciertamente, maravillosa.

—¡Ahhhh! Es tan genial para una artista que su obra de arte se quede sin aliento.

Ukyo se lanzó a abrazar a Ranko.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Te prometo que no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad Y —rió juguetonamente—. Estaré en casa antes de las doce.

—Ni te atrevas.

**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**

Ryoga esperaba ansioso en la puerta del dojo Tendo.

Kazumi, la hermana mayor de Akane, le había dicho que ella salía en unos momentos, pero la espera estaba siendo interminable.

Estaba tan nervioso; el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello por enésima vez en los últimos cinco minutos y suspiró. De nada serviría que se pusiera así, pero no podía evitarlo. Si tan sólo… si tan sólo…

—Ryoga, ¿te hice esperar mucho? —él pegó un respingo, pero dándose un par de palmadas en las mejillas, comenzó a girarse lentamente hacia la chica. El aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta y temía haberse puesto azul—. ¿Ryoga?

Ella estaba… ella era…. Akane era hermosa. No había otra palabra para describirla. Y en esos momentos, brillaba más que todas las estrellas y astros juntos.

Su vestido, violeta brillante se ajustaba perfectamente a cada curva de su cuerpo, dejando sus hombros y sus largas y torneadas piernas al descubierto.

Su peinado era sencillo, apenas una pequeña rosa blanca sujetaba un moño a la derecha de su cabello.

—Estás… —Ryoga quiso decir algo, sin embargo ninguna palabra salía de su boca. No quería decir nada tonto o fuera de lugar. Se armó de valor y dijo—: Te ves increíble.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Akane que, acercándose a él, posó una mano en su pecho.

—Tú te ves muy guapo, Ryoga.

Y es que nunca, más que esa noche, se había puesto un traje de etiqueta.

Su corazón seguía saltando enloquecido en su pecho, esperaba que Akane no lo notara, o estaría en problemas. Al menos no debía darse cuenta ahora.

Con una nerviosa sonrisa, Ryoga le ofreció el brazo a Akane, y la acompañó a subirse al coche que su padre le había prestado para esa noche. Ahora agradecía infinitamente haber tomado esas tediosas clases de manejo.

Esa noche apuntaba a ser diferente.

La noche en la que su vida cambiaría para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

 **Definitivamente soy un caso perdido. Tengo historias empezadas para continuar y estoy empezando otra nueva u.u**

 **Pero bueno, estuve ausente un tiempo, pasaron muchas cosas…. Pero la inspiración me sigue llegando, lo único que escasea un poco es el tiempo, pero de vez en cuando me lo haré para seguir.**

 **Estoy muy emocionada con esta historia en lo particular. Como sabrán quienes me leyeron antes, me encanta la pareja Ukyo-Ryoga, así que tengo muchos proyectos para ellos. Esta historia, en lo particular, planea ser refrescante, cómica, emotiva y llena de ternura –no cursi- solo de cosas que no vemos tan a menudo en nuestras vidas.**

 **Así que espero que les guste.**

 **Saludos!**

 **;D**


	2. 1er Mentira

**La Mentira**

 _«¿Alguna vez obtuviste algo que deseabas con todo tu ser? Si la respuesta es no, eso es porque algo mucho mejor está esperando por ti… sólo que aún no es el momento._

 _Será pronto… Pronto…»_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ukyo observó a su alrededor. Una vez que hubieran entrado al gimnasio principal, donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, perdió a Ranma, quien hacía más de media hora había ido a buscar algo para tomar.

No quería dejarse embargar por la decepción pero él apenas la había mirado. Le dijo un seco "te ves bien", y fueron en silencio todo el camino hasta la escuela; Ukyo demasiado nerviosa para decir cualquier cosa; Ranma se veía guapísimo con su traje chino color negro con un dragón dorado. La había dejado sin habla. Se consideraba, sin lugar a dudas, la mujer más afortunada del mundo... Pero Ranma... Ranma simplemente parecía estar en su mundo más de lo normal.

Hinfló las mejillas mientras pasaba entre la gente y refunfuñó para sus adentros. Tanto que Ranko se había esforzado en su atuendo, y el sacrificio que ella estaba haciendo soportando el dolor de los tacos y haciendo equilibrio...

¡Aggghhht! ¡Ran-chan, por qué era tan frustrante!

En su distracción, chocó contra alguien y perdió el equilibrio.

Afortunadamente, unos fuertes brazos la tomaron de la cintura y le impidieron caer.

Aturdida, Ukyo se separó y levantó la mirada.

—Graci-... —sus ojos se chocaron con unas orbes verdes conocidas—. Hibiki.

—K-Kuonji —saludó él con una inclinación de cabeza. Ukyo no podía decirlo con seguridad, pero parecía algo sonrojado—. Casi no te reconozco.

Y es que ella estaba en la misma situación. El muchacho tenía puesto un traje; lo único que le indicó que era Hibiki fue la banda negra y amarilla que nunca se quitaba de la cabeza. Casi podría decirse que se veía guapo. Casi.

Ukyo ignoró el comentario y siguió mirando alrededor.

—Estoy buscando a Ranma, ¿lo has visto?

—No llegué a cruzarlo. Yo también estoy buscando a Akane —nervioso se rascó la cabeza—. Nos separamos hace un buen rato y no la puedo encontrar. Si quieres podemos...

—No, está bien —cortó Ukyo, sus ánimos estaban extrañamente decayendo y no quería la compañía de nadie. Solo de Ranma—. Buscaré por aquel lado. Nos vemos.

Solo pudo avanzar un par de metros cuando la tomaron de un brazo.

—¿Quieres bailar, preciosa? —preguntó el joven que la había detenido. No lo conocía, así que seguramente era de segundo año. De todos modos odiaba que la tocaran tan indiscriminadamente.

Antes de que pudiera contestar alguna grosería, una voz masculina sonó detrás de ella:

—La señorita ya está acompañada.

El joven levantó las manos en alto, indicando respetos hacia el recién llegado y se retiró.

Ukyo se dio la vuelta con una ceja levantada.

—Creí decirte que iba a buscar sola.

Ryoga sonrió tenuemente y contestó:

—En realidad no lo dijiste.

—Como sea, yo puedo encontrar a mi pareja sola.

—Y no lo dudo, pero tal vez tú puedas ayudarme y yo pueda ayudarte.

—No me puedo imaginar en qué.

—Pues, como por ejemplo yo puedo entrar al baño de hombres y tú al de mujeres.

Ukyo lo pensó un momento y asintió sin muchas ganas. La noche no estaba siendo ni de cerca lo que ella había imaginado y Ranma estaba desaparecido en acción.

Buscaron en todos los baños del predio del gimnasio, incluso en el depósito de materiales, pero no había rastros de ninguno de los dos.

La pesadez en el vientre de Ukyo se intensificó. Ella no iba a hacer ningún escándalo ni planteo histérico por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su instinto le decía que algo no estaba para nada bien.

Sintió la necesidad de tomar aire, se sentía ahogada y sofocada.

—Saldré un momento —no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a Hibiki, pero sintió que si no lo hacía, estaría siendo grosera sin razón, cuando él estaba siendo bastante decente.

Comenzó a moverse entre la gente hacia la puerta. Y vio que el muchacho de colmillos la seguía muy serio. Tal vez Hibiki también se sentía frustrado.

—Quiero estar sola —le dijo al ver que tomaba el mismo camino—. No tienes por qué venir, puedes buscar a Akane.

—Necesito refrescar mi cabeza —dijo simplemente.

Ukyo decidió no discutir, sus energías se estaban agotando demasiado rápido. Iba tan distraída, que no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que Hibiki se adelantó a ella, ni tampoco se percató cuando la tomó de su antebrazo para guiarla entre el gentío. Si ella hubiese estado más consciente, se habría dado cuenta de que el joven atajaba sus tropiezos y trataba de ir a su ritmo.

Notó que estaban en el exterior cuando el aire frío con olor a lluvia golpeó su rostro y coloró sus pálidas mejillas. Ella seguía el ritmo hasta que se chocó contra algo sólido, que resultó ser la espalda de Hibiki. Frotándose la nariz estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero vio algo que la dejó sin aliento...

Al lado del gimnasio, en el árbol floreciente de cerezos, había una pareja abrazada. Pero no eran cualquier pareja.

Ukyo luchó por no vomitar, sentía en su estómago un cúmulo de emociones que iban a explotarle finalmente en el pecho.

Allí, bajo el árbol, a la luz tenue de la luna, Ranma estaba sosteniendo y besando amorosamente a Akane Tendo.

Su Ran-chan estaba besando a otra mujer.

Quiso ir hacia ellos y separarlos, gritarle, reclamarle a Ranma una explicación de lo que estaba haciendo y que todo resultara un mal entendido, pero no pudo hacer nada de eso. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, sin vida.

A su lado, Hibiki exhaló débilmente, como si se estuviera recuperando de un gravísimo golpe en el estómago. Y podía entenderlo, ella se sentía igual o peor.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando Ranma levantó su mirada azulada, aquella que tanto amaba, y la fijó en su persona. Primero vio sorpresa y luego vergüenza. Ukyo no podía asegurar qué clase de expresión le habría mostrado ella a Ranma.

Luego de unos instantes que fueron eternos, los vio acercarse. Ambos estaban increíblemente sonrojados.

Algo dentro de Ukyo se hizo añicos. No quería que se acercaran. No quería verlos.

—U-chan, yo...

En un impulso, Ukyo estiró su brazo y, tomando a Hibiki de la nuca, acercó bruscamente su rostro al suyo, sellando sus labios. Fue apenas un roce que, en un segundo, se volvió un beso feroz cuando las manos del muchacho la tomaron de la cintura, acercandola a él e inmovilizando su cuerpo.

Ese era su primer beso. Y ni siquiera entendía cómo o por qué habían llegado a eso.

Su garganta quemaba como si le hubieran vertido lava. Cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando en que todo aquello era una bizarra pesadilla de la que luego se reiría.

Pero dolía, dolía demasiado como para serlo. Su pecho se elevaba y bajaba con gran rapidez, tomando y expulsando un aire que nunca llegó a sus pulmones que ardían por la necesidad de oxígeno.

Cuando Hibiki hizo mucha más presión sobre su cuerpo, Ukyo se quejó. Dolía, la estaba lastimando. Quiso empujarlo pero él era demasiado fuerte, no pudo moverlo un sólo milímetro.

Ya era demasiado. Quería morir, desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra y hacer como si nunca hubiera existido.

En cuanto el joven quiso profundizar aún más el beso, Ukyo mordió sus labios. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca una vez que Hibiki se separó de ella apenas unos centímetros, mirándola con una expresión salvaje y furiosa que jamás había visto en nadie.

Alguien aclaró su garganta y ambos se separaron bruscamente. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Ranma y Akane los miraban con expresiones que iban de la sorpresa a la curiosidad.

Ranma habló primero:

—No sabía que ustedes tenían ese tipo de relación.

¡Y no la tenemos! Quiso gritar Ukyo con todas sus fuerzas. Ranma la estaba mirando con sus ojos de tigre, intensos y curiosos. No había reclamo en ellos. No había dolor. No había nada... Cuando ella se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaron a picar.

No... No, no, no ¡No! No podía llorar ahora. No podía pasar eso.

Quiso decir algo para poder escapar antes de hacer el ridículo, antes de hechar por los suelos la poca dignidad que le quedaba; sin embargo de su boca no salió nada. Ya no podía ver, ni escuchar. Todo dolía. Su garganta quemaba, sus labios ardían y sus entrañas se removían inquietas.

¿Qué clase de universo extraño era ese?

Escuchó el murmullo de unas voces y luego de unos segundos, alguien la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella. No sabia a donde iban, pero no importaba. Se sentía como una muñeca completamente vacía.

Se estaban alejando, podía decirlo por el cambio de clima. Estaban en plena primavera, pero las noches aún eran frescas. Se sintió más estúpida aún cuando recordó que no había llevado ningún abrigo para estar bonita, para que nada la opacara.

La ironía de todo esto es que ella era la única que se creía la protagonista de un romance que jamás fue suyo. ¿En qué momento había pasado todo? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega y estúpida?

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, moviendo salvajemente las copas de los árboles.

Ukyo comenzó a tiritar. Ya no sabía si era por los nervios o el frío.

Un suave peso sobre sus hombros la hizo despertar de su lapsus. Alguien le había puesto un saco negro, y ese alguien estaba frente a ella.

Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con unos confusos y adoloridos ojos verdes. Era tan fácil leerlos que Ukyo se preguntó si los suyos mostrarían la misma expresión. Después de todo, ambos sufrieron el mismo desengaño.

¿Qué podía decir cuando ella apenas se mantenía en pie?

—Gracias... —musitó, refiriéndose al abrigo.

—No es nada —contestó el muchacho mirando para otro lado, se veía perdido y abatido—. N-no deberías llorar.

Solo entonces Ukyo notó que sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos sin que lo notara.

Se sintió estúpida y débil. Ella nunca lloraba. No frente a alguien.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y se la secó torpemente.

—No estoy llorando —sabía que negarlo era estúpido, pero su vena orgullosa era necia—. Es el frío.

Pero las lágrimas no cesaban y un vergonzoso sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

—Kuonji... —Hibiki dio un paso hacia ella.

—¡No te me acerques!

—Kuonji, escucha...

—¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Déjame sola!

—No voy a dejarte sola. Te llevaré a casa.

Ukyo quiso fulminarlo. Hibiki lucía acabado, triste y cansado pero aún así quería fingir ser un caballero.

En un ataque de rabia, se sacó los tacones de una patada, quedándose descalza en medio del parque.

—¿Es que eres más idiota de lo que pareces? ¿No te das cuenta de que quiero estar sola?

Hibiki frunció el ceño. No iba a aguantar eso, no hoy, no ahora.

—Vas a estar sola cuando te deje en casa. No antes.

—¿Y tú quien diablos te crees que eres?

—La persona que te va a llevar a casa.

—¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?

—Eres mi asunto desde que te saqué de esa maldita fiesta para que nadie te viera lloriquear.

Tanto Ukyo como él se sorprendieron por esas palabras. No era algo que el joven acostumbrara a decir.

Furioso, Hibiki se pasó bruscamente una mano por sus cabellos.

—No quise decir eso —con vergüenza vio como los ojos de la chica se llenaban de nuevas lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y ella trataba de apartar sin exitos—. Kuonji, yo...

—No tienes que decir nada —musitó escondiendo sus ojos en su flequillo—. Sólo déjame sola. Quiero estar sola.

Ryoga nunca había sido bueno con las chicas. La única chica de la que se había enamorado era de Akane, su única amiga. A quien, debido a las contundentes pruebas, no podría tener jamás. Pasó una mano por su nuca y cerró los ojos hacia el nublado cielo nocturno.

Diablos, dolía. Dolía demasiado saber que la chica que tanto amaba estaba en los brazos de otro.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de lamentarse. Lo haría en soledad donde pudiera palear toda su mediocridad, pero ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de una chica completamente destruida que aún quería pretender ser fuerte.

La observó frente a él, pálida, temblorosa. Como jamás imaginó ver a Ukyo Kuonji. Y al recordar lo sucedido entre ellos se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. El beso que habían compartido había sido el primero.

Se sentía un idiota al tener casi dieciocho años y nunca haber dado siquiera un beso, pero así era él. Lo más irónico de todo, era que ese beso no fue dado a su chica ideal, sino que fue producto de la furia y el dolor. No era algo que quisiera recordar.

Dio un paso hacia Kuonji; la llevaría a casa para cerciorarse de dejarla a salvo.

—Kuonji, vamos —lentamente, acercó su mano a sus frágiles hombros para dirigirla en dirección a su restaurante.

Ella se dejó conducir, no sin antes sacudirse fuertemente para que la soltara.

Bien, aparentemente él era un ser odiundo y repugnante.

Se mordió la lengua para no decir nada y siguió caminando al ritmo de la joven. Una lluvia ligera comenzó a caer entonces, pero ella pareció no notarlo porque siguió caminando tan o más lento de lo que ya lo hacía.

Sintió como el agua comenzaba a colarse entre sus ropas. Su camisa blanca estaba completamente pegada a su cuerpo y el frío le caló los huesos. Realmente esperaba que Kuonji estuviera protegida del frío con su abrigo, al menos hasta llegar a su casa.

Antes de que pudieran llegar al departamento de la chica, una tormenta se desató con fuerza. Ukyo reaccionó ante la fría lluvia y el viento. Su ánimo se acoplaba perfectamente a ese temporal.

Fue consciente del momento en el que Hibiki la tomó en sus brazos sin permiso y comenzó a correr con ella a toda velocidad. ¡Maldito desconsiderado! ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla de aquella manera? Ya le haría saber quién era Ukyo Kuonji.

Le asestó un certero golpe en la cabeza del que el joven se quejó entre dientes, pero no por ello disminuyó el paso. De un momento a otro se detuvo tan de repente que ella tuvo que aferrarse a sus hombros para no caerse.

Ukyo parpadeó sorprendida mientras Hibiki la bajaba suavemente frente a la puerta de su casa. ¿Cómo habían podido llegar tan jodidamente rápido?

—Entra para que no siguieras mojándote.

Ukyo lo miró a los ojos. No había nada más que sinceridad en ellos. Hibiki podía ser un idiota, pero tenía una vena de caballero indiscutible.

Lo vio temblar casi imperceptiblemente, y notó que era ella quien tenía su abrigo. Por mucho que quisiera estar sola, no podía dejarlo en medio de esa terrible lluvia.

—Entra —le dijo mientras abría la puerta.

—No es necesario. Yo-

—Es necesario desde que fuiste tú el que insistió en traerme a casa.

Hibiki se estremeció al escuchar el mismo tono brusco que él había utilizado con ella momentos antes.

Asintió, pensando en que no era del todo una mala idea esperar unos momentos hasta que la lluvia amainara.

Siguió a Ukyo al interior, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Su corazón aún estaba acongojado. Aun no había aceptado la realidad. Pero en ese preciso momento, en ese instante, viendo la pequeña y frágil figura de la joven caminar frente a él, sintió que no estaba solo en eso. Alguien entendía sus sentimientos. Alguien estaba tan herido como él. Aún cuando ese alguien fuera Kuonji.

Ella fue hacia la cocina y puso la tetera en el fuego. Luego desapareció por un pasillo para volver unos minutos después con un par de toallas.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias.

Ambos se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio mientras tomaban el té caliente te que ella había servido. La lluvia seguía cayendo a mares y no parecía querer amainar.

Sentándose en la mesa de la cocina, Ukyo observó la fuerte figura del joven frente a ella. Podía ver a través de su camisa mojada los marcados musculos de sus brazos, antebrazos y abdominales.

Ranma también los tenía, pensó.

Y quiso enterrarse en ese momento. Su estómago se contrajo de los nervios.

Cerrando los ojos intentó recordar las últimas semanas con él. ¿Como no se había dado cuenta?

Evidentemente, además de estúpida, era ciega.

Pero Ranma la había invitado al baile. ¿Por qué la habría invitado si quería ir con...?

Abrió los ojos cayendo en la realidad de lo acontecido la semana anterior. Ranma la había invitado solo porque Akane ya estaba ocupada. La invitó sólo porque Hibiki iba a ir con Akane.

El aire se escapó de sus pulmones.

La invitó solamente para utilizarla como un reemplazo. Para darle celos a Akane, para...

—¡Kuonji!

Con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas miró el rostro preocupado de Hibiki que se había acercado a ella y la apresaba contra la mesada. Estaba demasiado, demasiado cerca.

—T-tú lo sabias...

Él lució confundido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que ellos, que Akane y él... Que Akane y Ranma... —bajó su mirada castaña para luego juntar fuerzas y mirarlo con intensidad—. ¿Sabías que había algo entre ellos?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, sino no habría invitado a Akane.

Ukyo lo dudaba. Él estaba demasiado entero, demasiado racional como para haber sufrido un desengaño. Su parte racional no podía salir a flote en su nebulosa mente.

—Estás mintiendo —le dijo rabiosa—. Sólo te estás burlando de mí. Igual que Ranma, ¡como todos!

—¿Es que acaso te volviste loca? —Ryoga se dio la vuelta frustrado—. ¿Por qué diablos yo querría burlarme de ti? ¿Y cómo podía haber sabido todo eso cuando hoy era el día en el que por fin me confesaría a Akane?

Sintió una terrible vergüenza ante su declaración, mientras la humillación comenzaba a morderle los talones. Nunca lo había dicho directamente a nadie. Mucho menos lo mencionaría luego de el acto fallido de esa noche.

—¿Entonces por qué no luchas por ella? —el tono de Kuonji seguía siendo de reclamo, altanero y despectivo hacia él.

—¿Por qué no reclamas tú la atención de tu adorado Ranma? —retrucó. Ya estaba cansado de que lo acusara y machacara sin razones.

El rostro de la chica se puso rojo de coraje.

—¿Es que eres un cobarde inútil? Tú, imbécil, poco hombre, no tienes los hue-...

No supo si los insultos o toda la frustración acumulada habían desatado esa salvaje bestia que lo poseyó, pero estaba fuera de sí cuando tomó a la chica de las muñecas y, acorralandola contra la pared de la cocina, calló sus maleducados labios con los suyos. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, podía sentir perfectamente las curvas de Kuonji a través de la ropa mojada. Sus pechos se refregaban una y otra vez contra su torso mientras ella respiraba airadamente. Y el aroma cítrico de su perfume inundaba todos sus sentidos

Él mordió sus labios y, sin previo aviso, introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica.

La protesta y los forcejeos sólo lograban avivar un deseo salvaje y carnal que nunca antes había sentido en la vida. El torrente de su sangre corría caliente por sus venas, todo su cuerpo se sentía vivo y lleno de necesidad.

Quería más de ella, más de su cuerpo. Necesitaba...

Solo cuando un sabor salado llegó a su lengua, se despertó de su letargo, topándose con unos ojos castaños desbordados de lágrimas, su rostro completamente sonrojado y unos carnosos labios hinchados.

Se separó de ella como si quemara, sintiéndose la peor escoria del universo.

La había hecho llorar dos veces ese día, y le había faltado el respeto de una forma imperdonable.

Sintió el impulso de tomarla en sus brazos y consolarla. Se sentía terriblemente culpable, la había tomado por la fuerza sin pensar en que esa misma noche le habían roto el corazón.

A ti también te hicieron añicos el corazón, idiota - se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero no entendía la reacción tan furiosa y primitiva de su propio cuerpo.

Quiso decir algo pero nada salió de su boca. E hizo lo mejor que podía hacer entonces, aunque pareciera una de las cosas más cobardes; se retiró de la casa de Kuonji en medio de la tormenta. Solo necesitaba estar solo y enfriar sus ideas porque todo estaba siendo terriblemente loco.

Primero Akane y luego todo esto.

Caminó hacia su casa, mientras la lluvia lo empapaba por completo. Debería ir por el auto de su padre, pero no tenía ganas de aparecer nuevamente por la escuela. No ahora.

Su cuerpo seguía cliente y, aunque fuera embarazoso, también adolorido de necesidad. Era un joven adolescente sano, más de una vez había tenido esos deseos, pero esta vez tenía una enorme necesidad de... aplicarlo. Y aunque quisiera sacárselo de la cabeza, lo unico que le venía a la mente eran los labios de Kuonji; sus pechos subiendo y bajando en busca de oxígeno; sus labios rojos; sus frágiles hombros...

¡Aggghhht!

Sacudió la cabeza.

Evidentemente la furia, decepción y cachondeo no eran una buena combinación.

Paró su paso en una esquina para quedarse bajo un toldo. No estaba lejos de su casa pero la lluvia era copiosa y no podía ver nada. No quería pensar en nada. Sabía que no era el fin del mundo, pero sentía que no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pelear una Batalla antes de perder la guerra.

Aunque, se percató,aún podía luchar. Nada estaba dicho y, si se esforzaba, podría hacer que Akane se enamorara de él. No sería fácil, siendo que era Saotome el que estaba en medio, pero no era imposible.

Eso apenas levantó un poco su moral cuando recordó la más nefasta de las verdades...

El próximo lunes tendría que disculparse con Kuonji...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**...***..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

 **Bueno, definitivamente me tomé mi tiempo, ¿eh?**

 **La verdad es que me gustan los capítulos realmente largos, pero tenía que hacer al menos una entrega, así que acá les dejo un fragmento.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir…**

 **Así que espero que les guste.**

 **Saludos!**

 **;D**


	3. 2da Mentira

#:;#;:#;:#;;#:;#;:#:;#:;#

 _«¿Escuchas ese sonido? Son mis ilusiones. Aletean, aletean y aletean. Volando libres. Creciendo y haciéndose más fuertes. No es necesario que me entiendas, me gusta soñar e imaginar cosas que quizás nunca sucederán; pero en mis sueños me puedo ver tal y como quiero ser. No importa si hago las cosas bien o no, sólo sé que habrá alguien ahí que me amará más allá de todo. Y yo podré dormir, bajar mi guardia porque esa persona me protegerá con su vida»_

 _"Dejo a Akane a tu cuidado"_

Esas palabras le hacían eco una y otra vez en la cabeza. Al salir de la nebulosa en la que estuvo su mente todo el fin de semana, caía en lo que había dicho. No podía creer que le dijo eso nada más y nada menos que a su rival. A su maldito y eterno rival. ¡Refiriéndose a Akane, además!

Ryoga suspiró, no se arrepentía de haber sacado a Kuonji de allí antes de que se avergonzara a sí misma, de hecho, ni siquiera lo pensó en el momento. Pero ella pudo haber tenido algo de consideración para con él...

¡Arrrghh! Revolvió su cabello frenéticamente. Tampoco podía sacar de su cabeza sus labios rosados... Las curvas de su cuerpo... ¡Él la había besado, maldición! No una, sino dos veces... Y se había pegado a ella como si fuera una segunda piel. Nunca en su vida, había estado tan... _Tan_ cerca de una chica, ni siquiera en sus sueños.

De hecho, cada vez que rememoraba el suceso, un amiguillo del sur de su cuerpo se emocionaba demasiado para su gusto.

Uhh... Ella definitivamente iba a matarlo.

Ya estaba a unas pocas cuadras del instituto y sus ánimos decaían por segundo. Diablos, si tan sólo pudiera desaparecer todo sería más sencillo. Lo cierto era que aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar la realidad, o, más bien, la sorpresa de lo que le estaría esperando. Había estado pensando en eso todo el fin de semana y de lo único que estaba seguro era de que Akane no se beauquearía con nadie porque sí. Las cosas serían mucho más serias que eso, y debería estar listo para cualquier situación. Extrañamente, ese hecho no le preocupaba sobre sí mismo porque sabría que, de alguna forma, saldría de eso, pero si le preocupaba que los ojos azules de cierta chica castaña se volvieran a llenar de dolorosas lágrimas. La empatía que había desarrollado hacia Kuonji no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Llegó a la escuela mucho más temprano que de costumbre y, como esperaba, no había nadie en su salón. Se sentó en su lugar y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pupitre; había pensando tanto y sin embargo aún no sabía qué le diría a Kuonji. Tal vez ella estaría feliz con tan sólo un " _mátame_ ", pensó con ironía.

—¡Eh, Ryoga! —Daisuke fue el segundo en llegar—. Te fuiste temprano el viernes, apenas te vi al comienzo.

 _Si supieras_...

—Emm, si, no me sentía muy bien así que me fui temprano—mintió, no pensaba contarle a nadie lo sucedido.

—Qué lástima, de todos modos no te perdiste la gran cosa.

—Es cierto —Hiroshi tiró sus cosas descuidamente en su escritorio y se acercó a ellos—. Uno de los bailes más aburridos de la historia, sin mencionar la lluvia.

—Ya veo —musitó Ryoga con la mirada fija en la puerta, mientras sus compañeros seguían comentando sus impresiones del baile. La ansiedad lo estaba matando.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, el resto de sus compañeros comenzó a llegar, pero aún no había rastro de Kuonji.

Tatsuya apareció unos segundos antes de que sonara la campana, y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué hay? —se lanzó en su silla con esa despreocupada forma de ser.

—Nada nuevo —contestó Hiroshi—. Sólo le decíamos a Ryoga que no se perdió la gran cosa el viernes pasado.

Los ojos grises de Tatsuya brillaron con picardía. Si Ryoga no hubiese estado tan atento a la puerta, se habría percatado.

—Pues... —comenzó—. Yo tengo algunos rumores bastante buenos...

—¿Qué? ¡Cuéntanos! —exclamó Daisuke. Pero antes de que pudieran continuar, el profesor llegó a tomar lista.

Ryoga suspiró decepcionado. No sabía que decirle a Kuonji, pero tampoco pensaba aplazar el encuentro. Diablos...

—Permiso, lo siento.

Al escuchar esa voz, la adrenalina comenzó a correr por el cuerpo de Ryoga. Kuonji se encontraba en la puerta con la mirada baja.

—Señorita Kuonji, se le ha estado haciendo costumbre llegar tarde a clases.

—Señor Takeda, lo lamento. Le aseguro que no volverá a suceder.

El profesor movió negativamente la cabeza.

—No es la primera vez que lo escuchó, señorita. Por favor espera afuera hasta el próximo módulo.

Ella asintió largando un suspiro y se retiró cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Ryoga no perdió detalle de las manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos y de los párpados irritados. Era demasiado débil si se trataba de una chica llorando...

Pensó que a lo mejor debería dejar pasar los primeros módulos y luego acercarse a ella, después de todo, no podría hacer nada.

El profesor Takeda comenzó con sus largos monólogos referidos a la literatura moderna. Realmente admiraba la pasión con la que ese hombre explicaba todo lo relacionado a su materia. Lamentablemente, para él, no dejaba de ser lo más aburridos del mundo.

Observó distraídamente el reloj. Apenas había pasado media hora de clase y ya le parecía una eternidad. Y no se podía quitar el peso que tenía encima.

Realmente su intención había sido hablar a primera hora con Kuonji y luego con Akane para poder tener un panorama más claro de la situación que aún no cerraba en su cabeza.

Tal vez, podría aprovechar la aburrida hora de literatura...

—Profesor.

—¿Hibiki?

—¿Me permite ir al baño, por favor?

Escuchó las risas de sus amigos en su espalda. Y un "incontinencia" lanzado al aire con una fingida voz chillona que, con seguridad, provenía de Tatsuya.

El profesor Takeda descansó sus lentes encima del puente de su nariz, lanzándole una mirada por encima de los mismos.

—No se tarde, Hibiki.

Ukyo sorbió por la nariz. Se sentía fatal física y emocionalmente pero había optado por ir a la escuela porque, bajo ningún concepto, se consideraba una cobarde. El clima los dos últimos días había estado como su humor. No había parado de llover y a ella ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar. Necesitaba hablar con Ranma y, aunque no se sentía lista, y quería salir huyendo, tenía que hacerlo.

También debía encontrarse con Ranko. La había llamado el sábado incesantes veces pero Ukyo necesitaba pasar ese momento en soledad, sumergida en su propia miseria sin que nadie la viera.

Otro asunto era Hibiki... Aunque le dedicó más pensamientos de los que le habría gustado, aún sentía demasiada verguenza y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera aún más pesado.

—Kuonji...

Sacudió la cabeza para estabilizarse. Ya estaba escuchando cosas...

—Kuonji —ahora la voz estaba demasiado cerca como para confundirla. Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con unos oscuros ojos verdes. Para su verguenza, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y apenas pudo controlar el carcañeo de sus dientes—. Kuonji, ¿te sientes bien?

 _Gracias por tener la cortesía de preguntar aún cuando me siento como una mierda y luzco como una_ , pensó.

No se consideraba para nada una cobarde. Sin embargo las pocas energías que tenía no pretendía para nada gastarlas en Hibiki.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Supo que lo tomó desprevenido porque él tardó un rato en seguirle los pasos. Era rápido, seguramente más que ella que cada vez se sentía más pesada pero lo perdería.

Dobló en un pasillo y corto camino saliendo por el jardín trasero. Él la seguía llamándola y pidiendo que hablaran. _Ni en tus sueños._

Todavía no sabía qué decirle, ni mucho menos qué pensar de lo que había pasado, siendo que ella había sido la principal precursora. Tampoco quería que tuviera una idea equivocada, así que hablaría con él una vez ella tuviera las ideas más claras también.

Aprovechó los arbustos del jardín de la escuela para esconderse. No había llevado falda, así que no importaba. Lo observó mirar en los alrededores y maldecir entre dientes. Aparentemente ella no era la única con humor de perros.

Suspiró aliviada cuando pasó de largo, sin percatarse de su presencia.

—¿U-chan? —su corazón dio un salto y comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos azules que ella amaba tanto. El picor de las lágrimas la amenazó pero tragó duro para evitarlo. Un poco más de tiempo. Sólo un poco más... —U-chan... Tierra llamando a U-chan. ¿Estás bien?

—Ran-chan —odió lo estrangulada que salió su propia voz—. Esta bien, ya está todo bien.

Ella se puso de pie, quitando las hojas de su uniforme masculino. Ranma levantó una ceja.

—¿Por qué te estabas escondiendo de Ryoga?

Así que la había visto...

Volvió a tragar, su garganta dolía. Tenía que pensar una excusa.

—Lo que pasa es que...

Ranma se acercó a ella poniendo las manos en sus hombros. Su cercanía hizo que el calor subiera por su cuello hasta su cabeza. Sus ojos azules eran penetrantes y querían atravesarla para sacar todas las verdades de su alma

—Dime la verdad, ¿te hizo algo? ¿Se está poniendo pesado contigo? Porque si es así yo...

—Ran-chan, espera —lo interrumpió. El aroma de su cuerpo la estaba enbriagando. Él siempre olía a sándalo—. No es necesario que digas más. De todos modos, yo podría llegar a cuidarme sola. Lo que yo quería es...

—U-chan, puedes decirme lo que sea. El otro día sé que se puso pesado y te llevó a casa —frunció el ceño—. Realmente no tengo nada contra Ryoga pero no me agrada que se te acerque tanto.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. ¿Podría ser que... Ranma estuviera celoso?

Sacudió su cabeza. Era ahora o nunca.

—Ranma, yo...

—¡Ranma! —la conocida voz de otra chica la interrumpió. No fue una gran sorpresa que Akane se acercara a ellos; la sorpresa fue que tomara la mano de Ranma entre las suyas y le sonriera dulcemente—. Ukyo, hola —le dijo cuando reparó en ella, y volvió a dirigirse a Ranma—. Te dije que me esperaras pero te fuiste, Ranma.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa que agitó dolorosamente el pecho de Ukyo.

—Lo siento, pero me pareció que U-chan estaba siendo acosada. ¿No, U-chan? ¿U-chan?... ¡Ukyo!

Las voces comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más lejos antes de que todo se volviera negro.

— _¿Cómo se encuentra?_

— _Está estable. Tiene fiebre a causa de un resfriado._

— _No tendría que haber venido a la escuela en estas condiciones..._

— _Akane, no te preocupes. U-chan es muy fuerte, se recuperará pronto._

Las voces se escuchaban a lo lejos. De alguna forma sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados pero, aún así, todo daba vueltas.

— _Eso espero... Ah, Ryoga._

— _Akane, ¿qué sucedió? Escuché que Kuonji se encontraba indispuesta._

— _Se desmayó a causa de la fiebre._

— _¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Ryoga?_

¿Hibiki? ¿Qué diablos hacía Hibiki allí?

¿Por qué Akane estaba también?

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos. Tardó unos minutos en adaptarse al espacio hasta dejar de sentir que le explotaba la cabeza. Se encontraba en una de las camas de la enfermería, siendo rodeada por Ranma, Akane, la enfermera Higurashi y... Hibiki.

En ese momento cayó en que había hecho una de las cosas más dramáticas y vergonzosas que jamás creyó que le pasarían. ¡Se desmayó! ¡Frente a Ranma, además! Quién sabe la cara que tendría... O si se le cayó saliva por la comisura de los labios... O si hizo alguna otra cosa bochornosa.

Hibiki y Ranma que, estaban en medio de una discusión, se detuvieron al verla despertar. La enfermera Higurashi fue la primera en hablarle.

—Kuonji, ¿puedes llamar a alguien para que te venga a buscar?

Ukyo negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Puedo vover a casa sola. Lamento las molestias.

—No puedes —intervino Akane—, es peligroso que te vayas sola en estas condiciones. No te ves nada bien.

Ella sabía que la preocupación de la más joven de las Tendo era genuina, pero no podía soportar escucharla. No ahora.

—Estoy bien...

—Yo llevaré a U-chan a casa.

Por más extraño que pareciera, tampoco quería estar con Ranma en esos momentos. No quería escuchar nada de lo que pudiera decirle.

—Yo lo haré —se sorprendió al ver que Hibiki se acercaba a ella—. No tengo inconvenientes en acompañarla.

—¿Tú? —increpó Ranma—. No lo creo, U-chan tampoco querr-

—Por mí está bien —su adolorida garganta se resintió por el esfuerzo, estaba tan avergonzada que no llegó a ver el rostro lleno de sorpresa de Ranma—, está bien si es Hibiki. No hay de qué preocuparse Ran-chan.

Ryoga caminaba a paso lento, ajustándose a ella. Kuonji se veía desorientada y muy mal. Su rostro se notaba demasiado pálido y podía verla temblar inteligiblemente.

En un principio iba a decirle que la cargaría, pero no quería que ella lo malinterpretara de alguna forma o pensara que era algún tipo de pervertido.

Tampoco iba a atentar contra su orgullo.

Todavía no sabía qué lo había llevado a ofrecerse para llevarla a casa. Tal vez al notar su incomodidad hacia Saotome lo había hecho interferir. Ella se veía miserable y él quería sacarla de allí cuanto antes.

Suspiró, su espíritu altruista algún día se las iba a cobrar muy caro. Aunque, a decir verdad, él tampoco se encontraba muy bien. Haber visto a Akane esos minutos fue demasiado doloroso, habiendo escuchado las novedades...

—Ya puedes irte, Hibiki —la castaña lo sacó de sus pensamientos —. No es necesario que sigas fingiendo acompañarme.

Ryoga frunció el ceño.

—No estoy fingiendo, dije que te llevaría a casa y lo haré.

 _Uhh, eso me suena bastante familiar_ , pensó rememorando lo sucedido la anterior noche cuando la había llevado a su casa.

Kuonji lo miró con ojos febriles y sólo siguió caminando en silencio. Dado el estado en el que ella se encontraba, no sería adecuado hablar de lo acontecido.

Ukyo intentaba seguir un paso estable, su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado y era difícil continuar. Todo dolía demasiado. Con Hibiki a su lado, no podía seguir demostrando aún más debilidad. En apenas unos días le había mostrado a esa persona que no era nadie en su vida sus facetas más patéticas.

Era tan humillante...

Mientras subía unos escalones, sus piernas fallaron de repente y tropezó. Sin embargo fue detenida por un duro pecho masculino. Elevó el rostro encontrándose con el de Hibiki, quien la estabilizó y se puso en cuclillas.

—Sube, Kuonji —le dijo serio. Ella estaba por negarse, pero él continuó —. Va a ser más fácil si no discutes. Estás enferma así que no necesitas aparentar. Si te llevo, llegaremos antes a tu casa y terminaremos con esto, de modo que ya no tendrás que seguir soportando mi presencia.

Tragándose parte de su orgullo, Ukyo se acercó con cautela a su espalda, tratando de tener el menor contacto posible. Hibiki se quedó quieto un momento hasta que se levantó y comenzó a caminar con ella a paso ligero.

Ya no sabía si tenía que odiarlo más por todas estas situaciones o si debía sentirse agradecida.

—No tienes que estar tan tensa —la voz masculina retumbó en su pecho, provocándole un pequeño Respingo. Estaban demasiado cerca. Se alejó lo más que pudo, nuevamente. Lo oyó suspirar.

 _¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?_ , quería preguntarle; sin embargo temía que le dijera que era por lástima o algo humillante, así que prefirió ir en silencio.

Tenía que admitir que Hibiki tenía una espalda bastante ancha y olía bien. Se sentía avergonzada por esos pensamientos, teniendo en cuenta que ese chico no le gustaba para nada.

En menos tiempo del que imaginó, llegaron. Ukyo se bajó de la espalda del joven como si quemara, trastabillando a su paso.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y, mirando al suelo, murmuró un leve "gracias", cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó...

—¿En serio? —Ranko, que había ido a verla esa tarde, sonrió con malicia—. Así que te besuqueaste con Ryoga Hibiki. Wow, qué revelación.

—¡No lo digas así! —exclamó Ukyo con las mejillas rojas—. Suena tan sucio...

—Dime, U-chan, ¿qué tal besa?

—¡Yo qué sé! No es como si estuviera en mis cabales de todos modos...

Ranko elevó una ceja.

—La verdad es que Ryoga no está nada mal, es bastante atractivo de hecho. Sólo que demasiado tímido para mi gusto.

—Hibiki es la menor de mis preocupaciones en este momento...

Ukyo sirvió del té que había preparado la pelirroja y oscureció la mirada. Tenía mucho miedo de preguntar.

—Lamento todo lo que pasó con mi hermano —Ranko la tomó de las manos y la obligó a que la mirara—. Yo sabía que se estaba completando extraño últimamente y debí habértelo dicho, pero estabas tan contenta y entusiasmada con todo que temía desilucionarte. Aunque ahora pienso que debí habelo hecho...

—Pero no lo sabías —Ukyo le ofreció una sonrisa sincera. Sabía que muchas veces Ranko se había sentido responsable de las acciones de Ranma—. Sé que nunca harías nada para herirme.

—Nunca —aseguró, mirándola directo a los ojos—. Pero ahora mismo tengo que decirte algo que, quizás supones, y que te lastimará igualmente.

Ukyo supuso dónde se dirigía la conversación.

—Están saliendo, ¿verdad? —Ranko asintió sin dejar de observarla. Y era cierto que saber que era verdad dolía, sin embargo se había prometido a sí misma no darse por vencida—. Lo supuse al verlos hoy pero... Yo... Hoy me pareció ver a Ranma celoso —la pelirroja la miró con desconfianza y ella continuó —: es cierto, hoy cuando estaba escapando de Hibiki, Ranma me encontró y se comportó protector conmigo. Quizás es su manera de demostrar las cosas. No soy tonta, el hecho de que está con Akane ahora no es insignificante porque quiere decir que a mí no me veía de esa manera. Pero... ¿Y si esos sentimientos comienzan a despertar ahora? ¿Y si los celos lo llevan a darse cuenta de que podemos ser más que amigos?

Ranko pareció sopesar sus palabras.

—Entiendo que no quieras darte por vencida, pero ¿sabes que, si no resulta como lo Imaginas, puedes salir muy herida, verdad? —Ukyo asintió y Ranko suspiró—. Si es así, entonces tengo una idea...

Hola! Gracias por leer!

Acá les dejo otra pequeña parte. Quería que fuera más largo y dejarlo en determinada situación, pero eso me iba a tomar unos días más, así que por ahora, vamos con esto.

Saludos!


	4. 3er Mentira

_«Una vez escuché decir a alguien: "Venimos solos a este mundo y así es como nos iremos". ¿Es realmente así? Pienso que cuando nacemos, traemos con nosotros todos los sentimientos de las personas que nos esperaban; y cuando llegue el momento de irse, sea el que sea, nos llevaremos todas las experiencias vividas junto con el arcoiris de sensaciones que fuimos capaces de vivir._

 _Si lo ves de esa manera, no suena tan solitario… ¿o si?»_

Ryoga respiró profundo, tratando de reunir todo el valor que era capaz.

Habían pasado dos días en los que no supo nada de Kuonji. Seguramente se estaría recuperando del resfriado en su casa y como no era demasiado cercana a ninguna persona de su clase, nadie sabía nada.

Hasta ese día, pensó observando como el sol matizaba los colores del atardecer.

Ranko, la hermana de Ranma y una de las chicas que más nervioso lo ponía por su descarada forma de ser, se había acercado a él para pedirle el favor de que le hiciera llegar a su "pobre amiga U-chan" los puntes de los últimos días, a modo de que no se atrasara en sus estudios, ya que ella estaba -según sus propias palabras-, demasiado atareada para llevárselos. Y como él era un idiota que no podía negarse a ningún favor, sobre todo a las chicas, accedió sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

En esos momentos, se encontraba yendo a paso de tortuga a la casa de Kuonji quien, ya más recuperada, no tenía idea de lo que le haría.

Quizás esa era la mejor oportunidad que tendría para hablar con ella y aclarar cualquier malentendido que hubiese podido quedar entre ellos. Lo que no quería decir que estuviese preparado. Después de todo, era un cobarde, ¿eh?

Una triste sonrisa irónica tiró de la comisura de sus labios; cuando se enteró que, efectivamente, Akane y Ranma estaban saliendo, no pudo hacer nada. Un "felicitaciones" salió de sus labios antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlo y eso fue todo. No se opuso, ni confesó sus sentimientos hacia Akane, ni siquiera hizo nada para tratar de luchar… tan sólo lo dejó pasar. Sin hacer nada más que sentirse un imbécil.

Por todos los rumores que escuchó, aparentemente hacía ya un tiempo que las chispas saltaban entre esos dos pero ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para sincerarse. Hasta ahora...

Intentó concentrarse en otras cosas esos días y no ver demasiado a Akane. Realmente no sabía bien qué hacer ni qué decir…

Además había otro rumor que escuchó de pasada que lo dejó un poco preocupado, más que nada, por la reacción de Kuonji...

Más pronto de lo que le habría gustado, llegó al Uchan's. Tomó todo el aire que podían abarcar sus pulmones y lo expulsó lentamente.

Al tocar el timbre de la casa, contuvo el aliento. Esperó unos segundos hasta que escuchó unos suaves pasos acercarse a la puerta.

Kuonji apareció muy pronto en su campo de visión con una expresión de sorpresa.

—Hibiki. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ryoga se rascó la cabeza distraídamente.

—Yo… vine porque Saotome… Ranko Saotome —aclaró—, me pidió que te acercara los apuntes… emm, lo siento por no avisar.

Una expresión de algo que no pudo descifrar atravesó el rostro de la joven.

—Ya veo…

—Bueno, umm creo que ya me voy —Ryoga se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero la voz de Kuonji, llamándolo, lo retuvo—, ¿si?

—Hibiki, ¿y los apuntes?

El calor subió a su rostro cuando se percató de que aún los llevaba en la mano. Se volvió para entregárselos y se sorprendió al escuchar que una pequeña risa se escapaba de los labios de la chica.

—Gracias. Ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir aquí, pasa por favor a tomar algo de té —Ryoga se extraló ante su hospitalidad, estaba por negarse, hasta que ella añadió —: Tengo algo que tratar contigo.

Entonces supo que no había escapatoria.

*.*.*..*.*...*.*...*...**.*.*/*.*...*

Hibiki se sentó en el sofá del living, mientras ella fue a preparar el té.  
Trató de calmar los latidos de su corazón, mientras pensaba cómo abordar el tema. Era la segunda vez que ese chico estaba en su casa... solos. Contando lo que había sucedido la primera vez, su tranquilidad mental estaba muy lejos de ser Hibiki, después de todo, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre. Y, considerando lo que tenía que decirle, podrían llegar a malinterpretarse muchas cosas.

Cuando fue al comedor, lo vio sentado, con la espalda recta y tensionada; no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al verlo como a un niño pequeño esperando la reprimenda de su madre.

Tomó una gran bocanada de oxígeno y caminó a paso firme hacia él. La incomodidad y tensión podían cortarse con un cuchillo.

Ukyo sirvió el té y esperó a que él bebiera un poco antes de comenzar a hablar. Todavía no sabía cómo abordar el asunto sin sonar ridícula. Aunque tampoco estaba convencida del todo…

—Esto, yo…

—Kuonji, antes de que digas nada, déjame disculparme por el comportamiento fuera de lugar del sábado… —desde su cuello podía verse el sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro. Ukyo sintió su cara caliente también, pero trató de mantener una superficie calma. Tenía que hacerle ver que no había significado nada lo sucedido aquella noche—. No sé qué pasó… quiero decir, ¡sí sé qué sucedió! Pero yo no quería hacerlo contigo —su rostro se puso aún más rojo si se podía —. ¡No es que tuvieras algo malo! No es eso lo que quiero decir…

Ella sintió algo de confianza. No era difícil sentir que tenía el control estando con Hibiki. Él ya estaba demasiado nervioso por los dos, y su demonio interno tomó el control, jugaría un poco con su tímido compañero.

—Entiendo que yo no te importe, no es como si ya no lo supiera. Sé que era la única chica aquí y, con las emociones descontroladas, no importara qué tan horrible estuviera…

—¡No es nada como eso! ¡Estabas hermosa esa noche! —como si hubiera caído en lo que decía, escondió los ojos detrás de su flequillo—. Nunca fuiste el problema. Es que… me sentía tan… tan triste, tan fuera de lugar. Y tú —la miró directo los ojos, con un sinceridad tan pura que ella casi se sintió mal por burlarse. Casi—. Tú también te sentías así… supongo. El momento nos superó a ambos y pasó ese…. Ese suceso tan extraño. Por eso me quería disculpar, por faltarte el respeto de esa manera.

Hibiki se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse, y Ukyo lo detuvo tomando su brazo.

—Nosotros podemos estar juntos.

Él la observó con confusión y ella quiso golperarse a sí misma por haber dicho eso de manera tan confusa.

—Kuonji...yo amo profundamente a Akane y eso no va a cambiar. Nunca.

¡Ahhhh! ¡Como si a ella le importara un bledo sus sentimientos! Se sintió furiosa y avergonzada de haberse explicado tan mal.

—Y yo amo a Ranma, tú, idiota.

Se sonrojó al decirlo en voz alta. Siempre le había dado vergüenza expresar sus sentimientos.

El joven pareció aún más pedido de lo que ya estaba. La observó con sus ojos verde oscuro.

 _Parece un cachorro abandonado,_ fue el pensamiento que atravesó a Ukyo.

—Sé lo que sientes por Saotome, no estoy tan ciego. También sé que no te caigo mucho en gracia, así que no te enfades porque pienses que entendí otra cosa.

Ukyo bufó molesta. Bien, aparentemente el chico no era tan estúpido. Pero odiaba sentir que veía a través de ella.

—Mira, el hecho de que no te soporte no quiere decir que no pueda aliarme contigo —él frunció el ceño, sin mediar palabra—. Tengo que proponerte algo, así que siéntate.

—Así estoy muy bien, gracias.

—Como quieras —ella misma se sentó y tomó la taza de té en sus manos para que la calidez le diera algo de valor. Se repitió mentalmente que era Hibiki de quién hablaba, pero igualmente, no sería fácil soportar la vergüenza de que la vieran a su lado—. Necesito que finjamos salir juntos —él seguía viéndola sin reaccionar, así que agregó —: Quiero que finjas ser mi novio.

Lo observó de reojo mientras fingía tomar té tranquilamente. Los ojos verdes de Hibiki casi salieron de sus órbitas. Cayó para atrás, quedando sentado en el sillón. Te lo dije, pensó Ukyo.

Su cara de estupefacción le habría dado mucha gracia de no haber tenido que controlar los salvajes latidos de su corazón.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Creo que fui bastante clara.

—Pero… la pregunta en realidad es, ¿qué ganarías con eso?

—Querrás decir lo que ambos ganaríamos —él seguía sin comprender, así que ella prosiguió—: El asunto es… que quizás, si mostráramos que salimos juntos, Ranma y Akane se den cuenta de que nos están perdiendo y, entonces, romperán, sabiendo que nadie más los querrá como nosotros y abrirán los ojos a los sentimientos escondidos de los que nunca se percataron hasta que estuvieron a punto de perdernos.

A sus propios oídos sonaba bastante… irreal, pero si cabía una posibilidad, por mínima que fuera, no la perdería.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo absurdo que es? —su voz sonó más ronca de lo usual—. Ellos siempre nos han visto, ¿qué importaría ahora si hacemos que salimos?

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no te importa? ¿Que verás a Akane de lejos como un patético perdedor?

—No —Hibiki apretó los puños. Ukyo no sabía decir si estaba enfadado o confundido—. No me daré por vencido con Akane, lo que siento es real —posicionó su mano en el pecho—. Sin embargo no creo que ésta sea la manera…

—Entonces si se te ocurre otra cosa, ilumíname, genio.

Sus miradas se encontraron. La furia podía verse en los ojos azules, mientras que los verdes se debatían entre la moral, el enojo y la frustración.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que funcionará? —indagó finalmente.

—No lo sé, sólo puedo especular —ella se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas de ese pequeño resquicio de celos que vislumbró en Ranma. No podía decir nada por Akane, ya que no la conocía demasiado, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Podía decirse que estaba siendo egoísta, ¿y qué? Jamás lo había sido, y no es que Hibiki fuera santo de su devoción—. ¿Nunca escuchaste el dicho _«No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes_ »?

—Sí pero… —su expresión se tornó pensativa—. ¿No sería algo egoísta engañarlos así?

¿Por qué diablos tenía que plantearle su idea justo a don "moralidad"?

—Lo es. ¿No estás dispuesto a recuperarla?

—Ya te dije que sí, pero…

El temperamento de la joven se disparó.

—¡Pero, pero, pero! Ya estoy cansada de tus "pero". ¿Por qué no puedes ser un hombre una vez en tu vida y tomar una decisión? ¿Siempre fuiste tan indeciso? —frustrada, se puso de pie y agregó —: Con razón Akane eligió a un hombre de verdad como Ranma.

—¿Un hombre de verdad? —vio que los hombros de Hibiki comenzaron a temblar. Genial, ahora tendría que tolerar sus lágrimas—. ¿Saotome un hombre de verdad? — él clavó su llameante mirada en ella y, con asombro, descubrió que no era llanto, sino rabia lo que podía ver en esos ojos que ahora la intimidaban—. ¿Piensas que Saotome es un hombre aún cuando te abandonó para ir en busca de otra chica? ¿Eso es un hombre para ti?

Ukyo apretó sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo. ¿Quién se creía que era?

—No me interesa lo que digas, estás celoso porque Ranma siempre fue mucho mejor que tú. En todo.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy celoso de que tenga a Akane! Lo que no quita que sea un canalla —él se levantó acercándose a ella. Ambos quedaron frente a frente—. ¿Lo dejarás pasar? ¿Permitirás que te utilice de esa manera?

—¡Ranma no es tan retorcido como para haber planeado utilizarme! —lo atravesó son sus ojos azules como cuchillas—. ¡Y a ti qué demonios te importa si me utilizan o no! No somos amigos ni lo seremos nunca. En todo caso, preocúpate porque Akane esté con un posible manipulador y coopera conmigo.

—También me preocupas, Kuonji.

Ella se sintió insultada.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un caballero de brillante armadura? —pinchó con un dedo su duro pecho—. Déjame decirte que no soy ninguna damisela en apuros. No necesito ni quiero tu preocupación —viendo las facciones masculinas, comprendió algo que la hizo enfadar aún más si era posible—. ¿Te crees responsable de mí sólo porque nos besuqueamos un poco?

Si no estuviera tan enojada, sus propias palabras le causarían vergüenza. Hibiki desvío su mirada con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Claro que no…

Ella no le creía ni un poco. Lo empujó, haciendo que retrocediera y ella ganó terreno arrinconándolo contra el sofá.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Eres mi ángel de la guarda, acaso? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿En qué época crees que estás? —ella seguía empujándolo—. ¡Ohh, qué barbaridad! ¿Cómo osas visitar a una mujer sola sin acompañante?

—Es que… Ranko me pidió…

—¡Estoy siendo sarcástica, idiota! —le dio un último empujón que lo sentó nuevamente en el sofá—. Lo que pasó no significó nada. ¡Sólo fueron un par de simples besos! —los primeros para ella pero él no tenía por qué saberlo—. No es como si fueras la mejor opción. ¿Puedes dejar, al menos conmigo, esa imagen de niño bueno? Me vuelve loca.

Si ella buscaba hacerlo enfadar de verdad, lo estaba consiguiendo. Él se puso de pie, sin importarle lo cerca que estaban, sus pechos casi se tocaban, y Ukyo podía sentir su aliento cálido sobre su rostro.

—Mira, Kuonji, no sé con quién has tratado, o cómo se han comportado contigo pero a mí me enseñaron a tomar responsabilidad sobre mis acciones, sean las que sean —lejos se había ido el sonrojo, él no le gritaba, pero sus palabras sonaban serias al igual que su voz más ronca—. Y sí, me siento mal por haberte… utilizado esa vez. No era yo, no estaba en mis cabales y me siento culpable. No te utilizaré esta vez para algo como intentar ganarme el amor de Akane con una mentira así.

¿Era sordo o tal vez sólo idiota?

—¿Por qué no me escuchas? Nunca me utilizaste, a lo zumo, ambos nos utilizamos. Y lo mismo sería ahora —Hibiki suspiró y la apartó con suavidad del camino para ir hacia la puerta. Ella le siguió los pasos, no podía dejar esto así. Él se detuvo un momento para ponerse los zapatos—. ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? ¿De verdad te preocupas tanto por los demás?

—Sí, soy un idiota. Lo sé —abrió la puerta, volviéndose hacia ella. Si había estado enfadado, ya no se le notaba—. Lo siento, Kuonji, mi respuesta es no.

Y se fue, dejándola ahogarse con su propio veneno. Ni podía tragarse esa faceta tan altruista. Nadie podía ser tan bueno… o tan estúpido.

Pateó el suelo con rabia. ¡Maldito Hibiki, lo había arruinado todo!

Ahora no tenía a nadie que pudiera hacer ese papel. Fue hacia su comedor y se preguntó cuál habría sido el error. A lo mejor no trató el tema con el tacto que necesitaba o el enfoque para no dañar la sensibilidad del estúpido de Hibiki.

Con un suspiro pensó que tendría que llamar a Ranko y contarle las malas noticias. A lo mejor a su amiga se le ocurría alguna otra idea…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« _Quizás si te pones tu uniforme femenino y expones un poco más tus encantos, podrías atrapar al chico que quieras. Aunque no serán tan inofensivos como lo es Ryoga»_

Leyó por centésima vez el último mensaje que le había enviado Ranko la noche anterior, luego de su extensa charla.

Para ser sincera, no se veía a si misma coqueteando con un muchacho. No sentía la confianza y tampoco se consideraba lo suficientemente bonita como para «atrapar a cualquier chico» como le decía Ranko. Claro que con su amiga era muy distinto. Era más atrevida, y sus rasgos parecían los de una delicada y bella muñeca. Ranko nunca había sabido lo que era ser una chica del montón o con una apariencia normal como la de ella.

Suspiró, por extraño que fuera, el día había pasado rápido. No se había cruzado con Ranma ni con Akane. Tampoco había mediado palabra con Hibiki. No es que ellos fueran partidarios de charlar, pero dado a lo que sucedió el día anterior, entendía que había mucho por decir. Aún cuando ella tampoco se le había acercado, exactamente.

Su mirada paseó distraídamente por la ventana que daba a los jardines de la escuela. Había algo que la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda y eran las miradas furtivas que le lanzaban algunos compañeros de clase, tanto hombres como mujeres. Ciertamente ese día había ido con su uniforme femenino, pero la hacían sentir desnuda e insignificante.

La campana que indicaba el final de las clases sonó y ella sintió que un enorme alivio le recorría el cuerpo. Aún no había decidido qué hacer y eso la abrumaba. Tendría que pensar detenidamente su próximo paso, sin embargo tampoco podía perder mucho tiempo.

Recogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente. Hoy tendría que abrir su restaurante, así que se despidió de Ranko y fue a los casilleros a buscar sus zapatos.

—Miren a quién tenemos por aquí —una joven de cabello morado apoyó su hombro en su casillero con los brazos cruzados, impidiendo que lo abriera—. ¿Qué se siente ser una perdedora?

Shampoo. Lo único que le faltaba.

 _No te enfades. No le des el gusto. No entres en su juego._

Aún cuando repetía esas palabras en su mente, su temperamento salió a flote.

—No lo sé —una sonrisa viperina surcó sus labios—. Dímelo tú.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Vamos, Ryoga, ¡cuéntanos!

—Ya les dije que no hay nada que contar —repitió una vez más—. No sé qué quieren que les diga.

—¿Qué queremos? —Tatsuya se puso al frente cortándole el paso—. Queremos saber si los rumores son ciertos. Dicen las malas lenguas que estuviste en casa de Kuonji dos veces. Ambos estaban solos porque todos sabemos que ella vive sola —su tono se volvió sugestivo, molestándolo—. ¿Vas a decirnos que no pasó nada?

—Nada —su tono serio no dio lugar a réplicas. Apartó a su compañero para seguir su camino—. No entiendo por qué la gente no se ocupa de sus asuntos y dejan a los demás tranquilos.

—Pues parece que lo que hacen los demás es muy interesante...

Sus compañeros estaban viendo algo muy ensimismados.

No fue hasta que siguió sus miradas que vio a dos chicas en los casilleros. Se sorprendió al ver que una de ellas era Kuonji ya que, usualmente, tenía un perfil bajo y no buscaba pleitos con nadie. Aunque cuando distinguió a la otra joven lo comprendió todo. Shampoo. Esa chica siempre lo había puesto nervioso. Su personalidad era demasiado osada, demasiado perversa.

Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a ellas. Se dijo que su casillero estaba en ese camino, no es que estuviese preocupado. Claro que no.

—¿A quién le dices perdedora? —chilló Shampoo.

—¿Ves a otra por aquí aparte de ti? —Ryoga se sorprendió ante el tono venenoso de Kuonji. Quién lo diría… aunque no debería sorprenderle, ya que ella nunca había sido demasiado amable con él, pero sí con los demás…

—Tú… —la expresión de rabia de Shampoo fue reemplazada rápidamente por una cínica —. Nunca pensé que fueras ese tipo de chica —Kuonji frunció el ceño—. Te muestras como una mojigata, tontamente enamorada de Ranma pero luego te besas y vas a casa sola con otro chico. ¿Cómo llaman a las chicas como tú?

Ryoga presionó los puños hasta dejarlos blancos… resultaba ser cierto que estaban circulando rumores desagradables y estaban manchando a Kuonji. Todo por su descuido. Iba a interponerse en ese instante al ver la mirada avergonzada en el rostro de la castaña, pero Tatsuya lo tomó fuertemente del brazo. Ryoga le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

—¿Qué haces? —gruñó.

—Deja que ella se defienda.

Ryoga iba a decirle que se fuera al diablo cuando escuchó:

—¿No sientes que se te quema la lengua al decir eso? —los ojos azules de la joven prometían guerra—. Estás saliendo con un chico y, sin embargo, persigues insistentemente a otro —puso un fino dedo sobre su mejilla, fingiendo meditar—. ¿A eso no se le llama ser, teóricamente hablando, «zorra»?

—¿¡Qué dices!?

Shampoo arremetió contra ella pero alguien se interpuso. Levantó su fino rostro para encontrarse con Ryoga Hibiki quién la tomaba delicadamente de las muñecas.

—Creo que es suficiente —le dijo con seriedad—. No es correcto molestar a nuestros compañeros.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —escupió Shampoo, soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.

Por atrás Kuonji trataba de apartarlo. ¿Es que acaso querían hacer una escena innecesaria? ¿Por Saotome? Mujeres... 

—Eso, Ryoga —entre la multitud que se había juntado en tan sólo en unos segundos, Tatsuya se levantó lentamente del suelo. Él lo había lanzado hacia un lado para defender a Kuonji—. Dinos qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto.

Lo odió en ese momento. Ya podría darle una paliza después.

Sintió que su rostro se acaloraba al acaparar todas las miradas. ¡Maldito Tatsuya!

Supo entonces que no tenía escapatoria. Tomó la mano de Kuonji entre las suyas, dejándola anonadada.

Llenó de aire sus pulmones y dijo alto y claro:

—Kuonji y yo estamos saliendo. ¿Hay algo malo con eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aún tomados de la mano, caminaron un par de cuadras, alejándose del edificio de la escuela.

Kuonji quitó su mano, furiosa.

—¿Dónde dejaste estacionado tu caballo blanco?

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo y siguió caminando.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Tienes lo que querías, ¿no? Ahora todos piensan que somos novios.

—No así. No tenías que dejarme en ridículo. Podía cuidarme sola. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no soy ninguna damisela en apuros?

—Si lo sigues repitiendo, tal vez tú te lo creas —ella chilló y él cerró los ojos dándose cuenta de lo afilado que había sido su comentario—. Sólo pensé que fue lo mejor. En realidad no lo pensé, actué.

¿Qué podía hacer? Si él no decía que era cierto, la reputación de Kuonji sería de lo peor. Sabía que era una chica fuerte, pero no se merecía ser marginada por algo que no había hecho, sólo porque otra muchacha hubiera creado esa imagen de ella. No lo vio justo e hizo lo que estaba a su alcance para ayudar. Aunque esa nunca hubiera sido la idea.

—¿Te alcanza el tiempo? Digo, no es fácil ir salvando gente por ahí —ella se puso en su camino y tiró de su uniforme—. ¿Acaso tienes algo así como un traje de Superman debajo de la ropa?

Ryoga tensionó la mandíbula y agarró la mano femenina que tiraba de su ropa. Esta vez no fue delicado, su agarre era lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella no se soltase.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —masculló. Se había cansado de ser tratado como basura. Su padre siempre le había enseñado que las chicas debían ser consideradas delicadas flores, pero todo tenía un límite—. Ayer me propusiste este descabellado plan y una vez que, de alguna manera, lo acepto, te comportas como si yo fuera un estúpido y no fuera esto lo que querías. Actúas como si fueras tú la única dolida en todo esto, cuando la chica que amo se encuentra en los brazos de mi rival —Kuonji lo observaba en silencio, así que la soltó y se alejó de ella—. Me dijiste que yo te volvía loca pero, ¿cómo crees que me haces sentir? Ahora no sé si querías que aceptara o no. ¿Qué quieres de mí, Kuonji? ¿Lo sabes, siquiera?

Y como si realmente no esperara respuesta, como si supiera que ella no tenía nada con lo que defenderse, se alejó, dejándola sola.

Ukyo ocultó sus ojos en su flequillo. La mirada herida y frustrada que él le había dedicado la traspasó. Hibiki era un idiota, sino… ¿cómo podría explicar que fuera tan transparente con sus emociones? ¿Por qué se exponía de esa manera, sabiendo que podían usarlo en su contra para lastimarlo?

Dado su accionar de los últimos días, ella era la primera en la lista.

Fue entonces que comprendió que se había comportado como una completa imbécil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— _Histérica. Creo que es esa la palabra que buscas._

Ukyo se tiró en su cama, frunciendo el ceño. Presionó el teléfono con fuerza en su oreja.

—Vaya, gracias —le dijo a Ranko quién rió del otro lado de la línea.

— _Sabes que te adoro, pero tienes que admitirlo_. _Ryoga, aún así, fue un caballero y solamente te dijo que lo estabas volviendo loco_ —Ukyo se mordió el labio inferior _—. El pobre realmente estaba siendo tu Superman, sacándote de los aprietos y tú, en vez del beso del final de los cuentos, le escupes en medio del rostro. ¿No crees que no es ese final el que la gente quiere comprar?_

—¿Quieres decir que me estás rebajando al nivel de la inútil de Luisa Lein? —Ranko volvió a reír—. Bueno, tal vez tenía los nervios de punta con lo que sucedió con Shampoo y me la agarré con el primero que se me cruzó.

— _Tú no eres así. A pesar de que tengas problemas, nunca te la agarras con nadie. Nunca lo hiciste conmigo, que tienes más confianza que con cualquiera. Menos con mi hermano. ¿Por qué Ryoga?_

Ella también se lo preguntaba. ¿Por qué Hibiki?

Ahora que lo veía con cierta perspectiva, él siempre la había respetado y había sido muy amable. Aún cuando ella siempre le había —casi— ladrado.

—No lo sé —respondió finalmente con un suspiro—. Es fácil agarrárselas con él porque… porque…

— _¿Nunca dice cosas hirientes? —_ sugirió la pelirroja.

—Sí, eso —de todos modos, pensó que no era del todo cierto, ya que un par de cosas que le había dicho la última vez que estuvo en su casa llegaron a dolerle, pero sólo porque eran verdad. Sin embargo él, al instante, se arrepentía y lo suavizaba—. Dime la verdad, me comporté como una bruja, ¿no?

Escuchó un silencio del otro lado. Sabía que Ranko se divertía a su costa. Con amor, claro.

— _Pues, a ver… entre la bruja de "La Sirenita", " Blanca Nieves" y "Cenicienta", diría que eres la última._

—Pero la mala de " Cenicienta" no era bruja…

— _Pero se comportaba como tal._

No pudo aguantarlo y ambas rieron.

—Si no conociera tu extraño humor, pensaría que me estás insultando.

— _Jamás_ —escuchó que llamaban a Ranko para cenar _—. ¡Sí, ya voy! Escucha Ukyo, pienso que tenemos que darle su merecido a Shampoo. No la soporto._

Lo pensó un segundo y negó con la cabeza.

—Si le hacemos frente ahora, no tendría sentido. Le haría saber que lo que dijo me molestó demasiado y no quiero que lo sepa. Sin mencionar que mi Príncipe Azul me salvó, ¿recuerdas?

— _Tienes razón. ¡Y vaya Príncipe!_ —Ranko chilló como niña y la hizo reír. Sólo ella podía hacerla reír así—. _¿Viste lo anchos que son sus hombros, no? No me puedes negar que está como para comérselo._

Uhgg… no. Realmente no había pensado en eso.

—Ve a comer, Ranko.

— _¡Hey, al menos tienes que darle una mirada! Tienes ojos, mi hermano no pudo haberte cegado —_ la mención de Ranma hizo que su corazón se acelerara dolorosamente— _. Y también creo que le debes una disculpa_. _Sinceramente._

Ella también lo creía. Pero ¿cómo? Siempre que hablaba con él, nada bueno salía de sus labios.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré… de alguna manera.

— _Bien, recuerda el final que quiere la gente._

Ukyo sonrió divertida.

—¿Cuál es ese final?

— _Es el final donde comienza el principio. Donde la Princesa es besada amorosamente por el Príncipe y…_

—¿Y viven felices para siempre? —interrumpió.

— _No_. —el tono de voz de Ranko se volvió pícaro—. _Es cuando luego van a hacer lo que todos sabemos que hacen en la alcoba, que no muestran los conocidos cuentos para niños._

—¡Ranko! —se sonrojó, aún cuando nadie podía verla. Escuchó a su amiga largar una risilla—. Creo que Walt Disney nunca dio a entender eso. Debe estar revolcándose en su tumba por tu culpa.

— _Pues debería haber hecho una versión para adultos. En fin, Ukyo, nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches._

—Buenas noches.

Dejó su celular en la mesita de luz y puso un brazo sobre sus ojos.

Ranko tenía razón, tendría que disculparse con Hibiki, aunque fuera para tener la conciencia tranquila. Quizás no fuera con palabras, a lo mejor podría hacerlo de otra manera…

Sus pensamientos, entonces, fueron hacia Ranma, sus alegres ojos azules aparecieron en su mente. No le había preguntado a Ranko por él, recordó con algo de sorpresa, girando su cara hacia el celular. ¿Él ya lo sabría? Que supuestamente estaba saliendo con Hibiki…

¿Cómo reaccionaría? Todavía se sentía algo confusa hacia ese asunto. Le dolía profundamente todo lo que había sucedido, y —aunque muy pequeña—, su corazón guardaba una pizca de resentimiento hacia Ranma por haberla dejado sola ese día. No había querido admitirlo, pero Hibiki en eso había tenido razón. Y por ello lo odiaba.

Aún no lo conocía en lo absoluto, pero imaginó que él nunca le hubiera hecho eso a ella ni a nadie. El muy tonto… seguramente habría estado toda la noche con una cita que no quería…

Sacudió la cabeza, quitando esos pensamientos. No conocía realmente a ese chico, así que tampoco podía sacar conclusiones aceleradas.

Con un suspiro, se levantó y observó las estrellas por su ventana. Todo sería como tuviera que ser. Ella sólo debía ser paciente.

Tomó una cinta de su escritorio y se ató el cabello en una coleta alta. Por el momento, tendría que comenzar por lo primero.

Una sentida disculpa.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Holas! Cómo les va?**

 **Antes que nada, mis disculpas por la tardanza. Las ideas en este fic están completas en mi cabeza, pero a veces la falta de tiempo o ganas me jugaba en contra. Más que nada porque, dentro de todo, me gusta hacer entregas de calidad y soy muy autocrítica. No soporto algo que no esté bien escrito. Aunque puede que tenga algunos errores pero en fin… somos humanos jajaja.**

 **Bueno, hubo avances! Espero haberlos entretenido. Mucha interacción RyogaxUkyo. Ay, amé a este Ryoga ( a medida que escribo, él va tomando su propia personalidad, más allá que previamente hubiera pensado las escenas). Lo mismo pasa con Ukyo con quién —a pesar de comportarse como una verdadera imbécil —, me estoy sintiendo un poquitin identificada. ¿Quién alguna vez no tomó a alguien como su saco de boxeo? Por ahora, Ryoga está siendo demasiado paciente. Es un chico caballeroso y muy responsable al que es muy fácil hacer sentir culpable. Aunque muchas cosas no sean su culpa, sino simples hechos ocurridos en ocasiones inesperadas.**

 **Sin embargo Ukyo entró en razón, ella en el fondo sabe que Ryoga es un buen chico. Y es eso lo que la desquicia. Nadie puede ser tan bueno y desinteresado, ¿o sí?**

 **Por otro lado, la conversación entre Ranko y Ukyo. Sí, la tengo con Superman y Disney. Jajaja. No sé ustedes, pero siempre que hablo con mi mejor amiga —es casi una sesión terapeutica—, me doy cuenta de muchas cosas o puedo ver otras desde un punto de vista distinto. Me gusta mucho su amistad.**

 **Y en este capítulo no vimos rastro ni de Ranma ni de Akane. No preocupéis, pronto los verán y también sabrán por qué nuestros protas están tan enamorados de ellos, ya que no sólo podemos mostrar las buenas cualidades de nuestros dos favoritos.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer si llegaron hasta acá y el próximo seguramente estará pronto (si el tiempo ayuda también) porque me siento inspirada…. Jaja**

 **Saludos!**

 **S.M.B.**


	5. 4ta Mentira

_«Si entonces hubiera sabido lo que ahora siento al estar contigo, me habría considerado una loca de remate. Eras siempre tan desinteresado contigo mismo que me atrajiste. Primero porque no consideraba que un ser humano pudiera ser tan altruista, quería desenmascararte. Luego… luego simplemente no pude apartar mis ojos de los tuyos.»_

Observó extrañado el pequeño paquete colgado discretamente en la puerta de su casillero. Lo tomó entre sus manos con premura y, al instante, un aroma suave y dulce se filtró por los orificios de su nariz. Abrió apenas la pequeña bolsa sin desatar el moño de la cinta azul que lo mantenía amarrado; su interior estaba lleno de pequeñas galletas con diversas formas.

Levantó una ceja. ¿Se habrían equivocado de casillero? Miró para ambos lados del pasillo sin encontrar a nadie. Pero su suposición fue descartada cuando notó la diminuta inscripción en uno de los lazos de la cinta. Podía leerse claramente _«Hibiki»_.

Asombrado, no pudo evitar que su pulso se disparara. ¿Quién sería? ¿Por qué dejarle algo a él?

Bueno, no es que nunca hubiese recibido nada, ya que para San Valentín, solía encontrar algunos chocolates ocultos en su casillero y pupitre. Obviamente eran chocolates por compromiso que le dejarían algunas de sus compañeras de clase... O eso pensaba. Nunca había sido muy popular por su carácter introvertido. Jamás podría ser como Kuno, Tatsuya o... Ranma Saotome. Frunció el ceño al imaginarlo. No, nunca podría ser como ese tipo.

Y su mente entonces fue hacia la joven de ojos avellana, Akane. En realidad, ella siempre estaba en sus pensamientos. Pero ahora eran un poco amargos. ¿Qué habría visto en Saotome? A sus ojos, él era despreocupado, arrogante y mal educado; en resumen, una persona insufrible. ¿Por qué Akane, SU Akane, estaba saliendo con un tipo así? ¿Cómo podría él cuidarla como ella se merecía?

Desanimado, pensó que, con perseverancia, terminaría ganando su corazón. Nunca quiso agobiarla con sus sentimientos, sin mencionar que su gran timidez y el miedo a perderla también influían en su falta de valor para declararse. Lástima que, cuando lo había decidido, fuera demasiado tarde.

En ese momento, abrió sus ojos ilusionado al darse cuenta de algo...

Con premura, abrió la bolsa que seguía en sus manos y sacó una galleta para llevarla a su boca. El delicado y dulce sabor inundó sus sentidos. Era deliciosa. Suave, crujiente y sabrosa. Intentó no sentirse decepcionado al confirmar que no había sido Akane quién le dejó ese regalo, debido a que —aún cuando nunca se lo había dicho y jamás lo haría—, la joven era una pésima cocinera. Todo lo que fuera alimento, lo hacía fatal.

Igualmente, pensó mientras veía el envoltorio, no hubiese sido complicado saber que no había sido la menor de las Tendo la precursora de ese detalle, ya que las galletas tenían formas y un dorado perfectos. No había que ser un genio para saber que las galletas que, a veces hacía y él era el único que comía, salían deformes y quemadas.

Sin embargo, Ryoga se consideraba un idiota por haber mantenido incluso esa pequeña esperanza.

Un sonido lo hizo volver a la realidad y vio, por el rabillo del ojo, a sus amigos acercándose. En un acto reflejo, ocultó las galletas; no por egoísmo pero, por algún motivo, se sentía algo reacio a mostrarlo.

Sus amigos lo rodearon y, entre risotadas y felicitaciones por su supuesto —recién confirmado— "noviazgo", llenaron sus oídos de preguntas que él no podía ni estaba dispuesto a responder.

«¿Qué tal besa?» «¿Cómo sucedió? Creí que te odiaba» «¿Lo hicieron?»

Se sonrojó levemente ante las preguntas más íntimas, nunca imaginó que los hombres conversaran sobre _ese_ tipo de cosas. Pero, al ser el primero en su grupo con "novia", los demás se lanzaron a él como lobos hambrientos, abrumándolo.

 _Si supieran_...

Afortunadamente, la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó dándole la oportunidad perfecta para su huida.

Una vez en el salón, tomó asiento. Ese día tampoco había visto a Akane, pensó con un suspiro. Quizás pudiera verla en el descanso...

Inconscientemente, su mirada fue hacia su izquierda donde Kuonji —su novia—, miraba distraída por la ventana.

Todo sería más sencillo si ella no fuera tan arizca y odiosa con él. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que denigrarlo? ¿Qué ganaba con hacerlo sentir más idiota de lo que ya se consideraba?

Ryoga era demasiado empático para su gusto y comprendía a la perfección sus sentimientos, pero ¿por qué ella no podía comprenderlo también?

Kuonji le había propuesto esa absurda mentira que él finalmente, a la fuerza, terminó aceptando para no dejarla en ridículo en la boca de todos. No esperaba agradecimiento de su parte, pero mucho menos desprecio. Tampoco se lo merecía.

Algo en su interior lo impulsaba a hablarle, ¿para qué? Era menos que una cucaracha para esa mujer. Sin embargo había desarrollado cierto... Interés, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Su espíritu de niño explorador no quería dejarla sola en esos momentos. Aunque quizás era él quién no deseaba estar solo...

La campana volvió a sonar, dando por finalizado los primeros módulos. Recordó que había olvidado su almuerzo esa mañana, así que se dirigió al comedor para comprar algún pan.

—¡Eh, Ryoga! —lo llamó Satoshi—. ¿Vas a comprar?

Antes que pudiera contestar, Tatsuya interrumpió:

—Qué extraño, Ryoga. ¿No deberías ir a almorzar con tu novia?

Ryoga frunció el ceño al notar ese tono jocoso. Había elevado la voz a propósito. ¿Qué se proponía?

—Um —una voz detrás suyo lo alertó y no pudo evitar dar un respingo—. Hib..- mmm, vine a buscarte para ir a almorzar juntos.

Kuonji no lo miraba a los ojos, sino que su mirada estaba perdida en un punto de la pared a su derecha y su rostro ligeramente sonrosado. Ryoga observó de reojo a Tatsuya, seguramente había visto a la chica acercándose y quiso ponerla en ridículo. No entendía el afán de su compañero en divertirse a costa de la gente.

—Vamos —respondió a Kuonji—. Lo siento, Satoshi, no te acompañaré esta vez.

—No hay problema. Vayan, vayan.

Ryoga asintió y siguió a Kuonji hacia el jardín. Ella lo llevó a uno de los sectores menos transitados, sentándose debajo de un árbol. Él dudó un segundo antes de imitarla. ¿Realmente almorzaría con él o sólo sería para aparentar ante los demás?

Luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, ella finalmente habló:

—Traje esto —le tendió una caja de bento. Él la miró extrañado—. ¿La vas a querer o no?

Ryoga salió de su estupefacción y la miró a los ojos. Kuonji volvía a estar sonrojada. Qué extraño...

Pero antes de que pudiera responder con palabras, su estómago emitió un sonoro rugido. Sintió que el calor le subía por el cuello, Kuonji seguramente sentiría asco hacia él o peor: pena. Sin embargo, nunca esperó escucharla reír y, sin poder evitarlo, elevó sus ojos para mirarla; era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír...

Aunque no duró demasiado porque la chica calló rápidamente y dejó el bento a su lado.

—G-Gracias —musitó—. No tenías que molestarte... Yo...

—Hice de más, eso es todo.

—Sí, entiendo.

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio. Ryoga no sabía si debía romperlo o no.

Kuonji comenzó a comer y él la imitó. Su bento constaba de arroz, tempura y pollo frito. Cuando tomó el primer bocado, un sonido de gusto se escapó de sus labios sin percatarse de la expectante mirada azul. Sabía que Kuonji era muy buena cocinera de Okonomiyaky, pero también lo era con lo demás. Pensó en decirle que estaba delicioso, aunque quizás a ella no le interesara del todo su opinión, así que prefirió guardar silencio.

Cuando acabaron de comer, fue nuevamente ella quien rompió el silencio:

—A partir de ahora, tendremos que hacer esto más seguido...

Ryoga la observó.

—¿Quieres decir... Comer juntos?

Kuonji asintió.

—Aunque no sólo eso —nuevamente su mirada parecía rehuirle—. También tenemos que aparentar pasar más tiempo juntos. Llamarnos por nuestro nombre...

—¿Qué?

Uh, no quiso que su voz sonara tan espantada. Al menos eso hizo que ella volviera a mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión enojada.

Ryoga, eres un genio.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Es normal que una pareja de _novios_ se llame por su nombre.

—Lo sé, pero...

—¿Otra vez con los peros?

Levantó las manos en señal de paz.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón... Emm... U-... Ukyo.

Su rostro volvía a sentirse caliente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente tímido?

La vio de reojo, y Kuonji.. No, Ukyo también parecía incómoda.

—Ryoga —escuchar su nombre de su boca fue como un guantazo en su estómago, casi quedó sin aire—. Ryoga. No es tan difícil. Nos tendremos que acostumbrar.

Eso esperaba.

—¿Acaso te pusiste a pensar en todo lo que implica fingir algo que no somos? Puede traernos muchas dificultades.

—Sé lo que implica —replicó, acomodando un mechón de su largo cabello detrás de su oreja. Fue recién entonces que Ryoga notó que nuevamente traía su uniforme femenino—. Tenemos que apostarlo todo o nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que tenemos que hacerlo lo más creíble que podamos. Ya de por sí, vernos juntos es... Raro. Dudo que los demás nos vean como una pareja.

Él también lo pensaba, pero no quiso decirlo para no parecer grosero. Verlos juntos era... Un fenómeno.

—Entonces, ¿qué has pensado para comenzar?

Los ojos de Ukyo chispearon.

—No mucho... No he visto a Ranma desde hace unos días. ¿Tú?

—Estamos iguales, tampoco he visto a Akane.

Ambos suspiraron.

—Ranko me dijo que lo escuchó hablando por teléfono, arreglando una cita para este sábado en el acuario. ¿Estás libre?

—¿Eh? —realmente había perdido el hilo de la conversación—. ¿Cuándo?

—¡El sábado!

—¡Sí! Si... ¿Qué planeas?

—Nada aún, sólo que también iremos de visita al acuario —una sonrisa pícara surcó sus labios—. La operación "Celos" dará comienzo —se levantó, sacudiendo su falda y comenzó a alejarse—. Iremos ultimando los detalles. Nos vemos.

Ryoga asintió y la observó alejarse. Eso había sido... Casi aterrador. Ukyo no sólo le había traído el almuerzo —un delicioso almuerzo a decir verdad—, sino que también había mantenido una civilizada charla con él. Incluso había reído.

Esa chica lo descolocaba. Un día lo trataba como una escoria y al otro como a un ser humano. Bueno, después de todo él era una herramienta que ella necesitaba. Y viceversa, aunque él no se encontrara del todo seguro ante aquella situación.

Sacudió la cabeza, realmente esa chica quería volverlo loco.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 _«No te olvides que tal vez eres el faro en la tespetad de alguien»_

Mordisqueó una galleta mientras pasaba una página más del libro que estaba leyendo. No era muy adepta a las novelas rosas, pero necesitaba ideas imaginativas para su plan.

Hasta ahora, lo más relevante que había leído era que los protagonistas habían quedado varados en una cabaña en medio de la nieve y debían darse calor mutuamente... Bueno, algo bastante complicado de hacer, pensó con un sonrojo, sobre todo porque era primavera. Y, sumado a eso, ella nunca se animaría a hacerle _esas_ cosas a Ranma por iniciativa propia. No era tan atrevida.

Lo siguiente que había leído fue que el protagonista masculino había interceptado con su propio cuerpo una bala dirigida a su amada. Wow, un gran sacrificio, pero algo poco creíble e imposible en su caso.

Por último, en otra de las historias, la protagonista había viajado 500 años en el tiempo y se había encontrado con un chico demonio del que se enamoró. La historia terminó siendo una especie de triángulo amoroso entre ella, el joven y su antigua amante a quien la protagonista se parecía mucho. Y aunque fue la historia que menos ideas le aportó —porque lo suyo era más bien un cuadrado amoroso—, fue la que más le hizo disparar los latidos de su corazón. ¿Por qué el protagonista no podía simplemente escoger una de las dos? Era obvio que sentía algo por ambas, pero una de ellas tendría que ser la que realmente ganara su corazón.

En fin, cuando terminó el libro, se dio cuenta de que quedaba inconcluso y aún no habían publicado la continuación. Maldita sea, odiaba quedarse con la intriga.

Recostada en su cama, llevó una mano a su frente pensando la vuelta que había dado su vida últimamente.

Toda la semana había estado comiendo con Ryoga... Aún le resultaba extraño llamarlo así. Mayormente iban a algún rincón donde nadie los viera, y comían en silencio tal vez comentando algunas de las cosas que harían ese sábado. Por lo demás, no tenían muchos temas de conversación. Ukyo intentaba sonreírle por las mañana, como haría una novia enamorada, aunque lo suyo era más una mueca. Y Ryoga, por lo general, le contestaba con un torpe asentimiento.

 _«Deja de hacer eso»_ , le había dicho Ranko ese día, _«pareces el Grinch con esa sonrisa escalofriante»_

No es como si la sonrisa saliera del fondo de su corazón, de todos modos.

Habían acordado también salir juntos de la escuela —como una típica pareja adolescente— hasta un par de cuadras donde se separaban para ir cada uno por su lado. Lo más complicado había sido tomarlo del brazo; ambos caminaban rígidos como dos espantapájaros.

Lo más irónico de todo es que ellos se comportaban como novios, y no se habían encontrado de lleno con Ranma; no los había visto esencialmente juntos, ni mucho menos. Ukyo lo había cruzado un par de veces y él la saludaba como si nada, aunque se iba enseguida porque siempre tenía algo que hacer.

Verlo le provocaba muchos sentimientos encontrados: amor, cariño, frustración, enojo. Quería decirle tantas cosas…

Era por eso que quizás luego se desquitara con Ryoga.

Abrazó su almohada pensando que no se había disculpado apropiadamente por lo sucedido varios días atrás cuando él había interferido en su pelea con Shampoo. Ryoga tampoco le había dicho nada y se comportó amable. Algo que ella trataba de corresponder lo más posible, aún cuando su temperamento a veces la superaba por la pasividad del chico. Si las cosas fueran al revés, y él la hubiese tratado de esa manera, Ukyo hacía rato le habría cavado la tumba.

Exasperada, pensó que debería ser valiente y decir _«Lo siento»_. No podía ser tan malo.

Eso esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoga miró una vez más la imagen que le devolvía el espejo y alisó las inexistentes arrugas de su camiseta. Nunca se había preocupado tanto en su vestimenta... Pero es que nunca había tenido una cita. Bueno, una cita fingida, pero cita al fin.

Con un suspiro se repasó por ultima vez. Pantalones negros, bien. Camiseta verde militar con calavera —para parecer cool—, bien. Tennis cómodos, perfectos. Billetera... ¡La billetera! La tomó rápidamente de su cajón de la mesita de luz, guardándola en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Ahora sí, todo en orden.

Con una última ojeada a su reloj —todavía faltaba más de una hora para el encuentro—, fue bajando las escaleras. Podría ir caminando sin apuro para hacer tiempo.

Su padre estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor y podía escuchar a su madre tarareando en la cocina.

—Ma —llamó—. Voy a salir. No creo volver a almorzar.

—¿Vas a entrenar? —Su madre asomó la cabeza desde la cocina. Menuda y bajita como era, podía convertirse en un verdadero demonio cuando se enojaba.

—Umm, sí... Sí, a entrenar —masculló esquivo, apurando el paso a la salida para no tener que dar más explicaciones—. Adiós, pa, adiós ma.

Samantha Hibiki frunció suavemente los labios. Qué extraño.

—Deja de maquinar cosas diabólicas, mujer. Tu cabeza está echando humo.

Observó a su marido que la miraba con sus traviesos ojos verdes por encima del periódico.

—No está vestido para entrenar...

—¿Y?

—Que no va a entrenar.

—Bueno —Ryo Hibiki dejó el periódico arriba de la mesa y levantó las cejas—. Quizás vaya a hacer otro tipo de ejercicio... Ya vendría siendo hora.

Su esposa chilló, lanzándole la esponja por la cabeza. Él rió roncamente.

—Mi bebé no me mentiría —dijo, sabiendo que por primera vez, su bebé no tan bebé, había evadido su pregunta—. Como su padre deberías hablar con él.

—Y tuvimos _esa_ charla hace mucho. Recuerda que tu _bebé_ tiene casi 18 años.

—Sí —sonrió nostalgica, crecía tan rápido—. ¿Crees que sea una chica?

—Sólo espero que no sea un chico...

El hombre volvió a reír cuando su mujer lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hizo la primer cuadra rápidamente para no cruzarse con ningún vecino chismoso. Cualquier movimiento en falso y su madre sería la primera en saberlo.

Sintiendo la suave y perfumada brisa de primavera en el rostro, caminó hasta llegar al muy conocido restaurant de Okonomiyaky. Tragó duro, no había sido su intención ir hasta ahí ya que habían quedado en que se encontrarían directo en el Acuario, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Sería absurdo que fueran por separado, ¿no?

Ryoga entró y vio a pocas personas aún comiendo. Tras la barra, Ukyo sacaba una nueva orden que llevó a una mesa.

Se acercó a ella.

—Hola —saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola —lejos de responder su gesto, la chica se apartó un mechón de cabello de su cara con impaciencia.

—¿Pasa algo?

Bueno, por la expresión de circunstancias de Ukyo podía decir que hizo una pregunta estúpida.

—Lo que pasa es que llevo toda la mañana sin parar y aún no me he bañado ni arreglado. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué me pondré!

Ryoga sacudió la cabeza.

—Todavía tenemos tiempo —la animó—. Con que te pongas cualquier cosa estará bien.

Era un hipócrita, ya que incluso él había estado dudoso con su vestimenta. Pero Ukyo era una chica, sería más sencillo para ella lucir linda.

—Qué fácil es para ti decirlo —quizás la joven leyó su mente, porque lo miraba con reproche—. Ya estás listo. Hasta siento tu perfume. ¡Y yo soy un desastre!

La desilución en los ojos de Ukyo hizo suspirar a Ryoga; sólo esperaba que en algún momento todas sus buenas acciones fueran contribuidas. Observó a su alrededor, no había más de 4 clientes.

—Ve a prepararte. Puedo ocuparme de las cosas aquí.

Los ojos de Ukyo se iluminaron, pero luego se volvió dudosa.

—¿Estás seguro?

No.

—Sí, ¿qué puede salir mal?

Y diez minutos después pensó que se habría dado un puñetazo. ¿Por qué diablos había dicho eso?

Unos clientes habían pedido una simple tortilla de huevo y, a pesar de saber hacerlas, manejar la extensa parrilla del restaurant era más complicado de lo que la chef lo hacía parecer. No sólo se había quemado, había tirado la comida y doblado una de las espátulas —Ukyo lo mataría—, sino que también había manchado su camiseta y parte de su pantalón.

No debería haberse ofrecido para ayudar, sino para sacar a patadas a los clientes.

Supuso que luego sintieron pena por él, ya que uno a uno se fueron levantando y se retiraron. Ryoga resopló fastidiado. La cita ni siquiera había comenzado y ya iba fatal. Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la cocina para buscar un poco de detergente y un trapo a modo de intentar arreglar el desastre de su ropa.

Frotó unas cuantas veces con fuerza pero no parecía haber resultados. Abrió un par de puertas en la alacena para buscar algún quitamanchas o algo parecido, sabía que estaba hurgando en una casa ajena, sin embargo Ukyo no podría culparlo.

Fue entonces que algo le llamó la atención...

Un frasco de vidrio lleno de galletas. No tenía hambre particularmente, sino que... Esas galletas se parecían a las galletas que le habían dejado en su casillero. No las había comido aún, las tenía escondidas en el primer cajón de su escritorio.

Con atrevimiento, abrió el frasco, sacando una, ya que la chica no notaría la ausencia de una minúscula galleta, ¿o si?

Tenía forma de estrella. Había también círculos, cuadrados y triangulos. Se la llevó a la boca y... Era el mismo sabor. Suave y dulzón. Por un momento su mente se nubló. ¿Ukyo le había regalado galletas?

¿Por qu-...?

—¿Qué haces?

Dio un respingo. Apenas pudo sostener el frasco para que no cayera.

—Yo... E-estaba buscando algo para limpiarme pero... —se animó a mirarla a la cara a pesar de su vergüenza, ella estaba sonrojada e incómoda. Esperaba no quedar en ridículo al hacer la pregunta que rondaba su mente—: ¿Tú me dejaste esas galletas? —luego de un breve silencio en el cual deseó que se lo tragara la tierra por una pregunta tan ridícula, ella asintió. Casi no pudo creerlo, le parecía irreal. Tanto que no se pudo abstener de preguntar—: ¿Por qué?

—Porque... Porque... Ryoga, no deberías revisar las cosas de los demás. Es de muy mala educación, ¿no te lo han dicho?

Él se acercó a ella. Por algún motivo necesitaba escuchar su porqué.

—¿Por qué me las regalaste?

El sonrojo se intensificó. Ella apartó el rostro.

—Porque no quería ser como Luisa Lein. Es decir una histérica. Digo... Tú estabas siendo un caballero y yo te escupí en el rostro...

Cada vez entendía menos. ¿Luisa Lein? No recordaba tampoco que le hubiese escupido en la cara.

—¿Qué?

Ukyo lo miró roja e irritada.

—¡Quería disculparme! ¿Está bien? No te merecías el trato que te di la otra vez. Estuve mal al sólo dejarte las galletas sin más... Siento si te molestó o causó inconvenientes.

—No me molestó —replicó rápidamente Ryoga—. Sólo me sorprendió—ella esquivó su mirada, sonrojándose hasta las orejas Ryoga sonrió, comprendiendo su incomodidad y el esfuerzo que le habría costado sincerarse. Había sido un gran deralle—. Gracias, Ukyo. Estaban deliciosas.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó, cambiando rápidamente de tema. La cálida mirada del chico la ponía nerviosa; sólo habían sido unas galletas, nada especial—. ¿Qué buscabas?

Ryoga suspiró señalando su camiseta.

—Se ensució.

Ukyo observó la mancha unos segundos, para luego tomar dos botellas que mezcló en un pedazo de algodón. Con prestía, frotó el líquido en la mancha y, poco a poco, comenzó a salir. Ryoga se tensó cuando ella pasó a la mancha de su pantalón, demasiado cerca de la bragueta de su pantalón; aunque Ukyo se veía tan concentrada que no parecía darse cuenta. De pronto, ella se puso de pie y desapareció por el pasillo para volver con un secador de cabello que prendió y apuntó a su camiseta y, luego, a su pantalón. Fue entonces que Ryoga, sorprendido por su rapidez al solucionar ese problema doméstico, la observó. Llevaba el cabello suelto mojado, y un vestido corto, ajustado en su pequeña cintura y vaporoso en las faldas. No acostumbraba a verla de aquella manera —obviando su atuendo para la fiesta—, pero se veía increíblemente bonita. Lo estaba comenzando a poner nervioso, sobre todo al tenerla tan cerca y sentir el perfume a flores de su cabello. No estaba de más decir que no era bueno con las chicas.

—Listo —dijo apagando el secador—. Sin ninguna mancha.

—Eres buena, gracias.

—Te toca —Ukyo le tendió el secador de cabello y se puso de espaldas, sentándose sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

Ryoga miró el aparato en sus manos confundido, hasta que comprendió lo que ella pedía. Lo prendió, pasándolo suavemente por todo el largo de su cabello castaño. Era demasiado espeso, así que no tuvo más opcion que comenzar a tomar mechones entre sus dedos para ayudar al secado.

Ukyo tenía un cuello muy bonito y esbelto, pensó en un momento, cuando lo dejó al descubierto. Pero sacudió la cabeza quitando las ideas estúpidas de su mente. Nunca había sido un adolescente que se dejara guiar demasiado por las hormonas. Para él sólo había una chica y esa era Akane.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no estaba ciego...

—Oye —Ukyo inclinó la cabeza un poco como si estuviera pensando—. Hay algo que no especificamos...

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ryoga concentrado con su cabello.

—Las nuestras de afecto —él tiró un mechón de cabello con fuerza—. ¡Ouch, cuidado!

Él la ignoró.

—¿Qué muestras de afecto?

—A ver —Ukyo masajeó su cabeza sintiendo que la migraña estaba comenzando—, somos supuestos novios. ¿Cómo crees que se comportan las parejas?

—Se besan, abrazan... —las facciones masculinas denotaron horror—. ¡No haremos eso!

Ukyo rabió fastidiada.

—¡Idiota, lo dices como si yo sí lo quisiera! ¡Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte! —con un suspiro exasperado, trató de serenarse—. Podemos empezar por tomarnos de las manos. Pero... —añadió, girándose a verlo—, no dudaré en besarte si es necesario para que Ran-chan crea que vamos en serio, por más desagradable que sea la experiencia.

Ryoga sólo frunció el ceño, habiéndosele extraviado por completo el leve buen humor con el que había comenzado.

Ukyo pensó que si Ryoga hubiese sido otro chico, le habría hecho un comentario mordaz sobre que sus besos no le habían resultado tan desagradables el día de la fiesta cuando había sido ella quien se había lanzado directo en sus brazos y había comenzado todo esto.

Estaba obligada a sumarle ese punto.

Y, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, pudo haber sido cualquier chico que se hubiera cruzado en su camino al que utilizará, se alegraba de que fuera Ryoga. Era un mojigato amable, así que nunca tendría problemas de límites con él.

 _Y no estaba taaaaaan mal_ , pensó mirándolo de reojo a la vez que tomaba su bolso y las llaves. Le diría a Ranko que Ryoga podía llegar a verse bastante decente con ropa común.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por las sendas copas de los árboles cubiertas de preciosas flores de cerezo. Miró al cielo para sentir la calidez en su rostro. Era un día muy bonito, pensó con buen ánimo pero cuando veía a la castaña que caminaba a su lado, no sentía como que nada fuera a ser demasiado grato. Ukyo tenía una expresión pensativa, casi calculadora. Parecía estar imaginando cada movimiento y las posibles respuestas. Podía ver claramente los engranajes dando vueltas en su cabeza. Y es que parecían estar jugando a uno de esos juegos de citas donde se tiene que escoger la mejor opción según cada persona, que la llevaría a un camino de amor o de fracaso.

Bueno, él creía fervientemente que estaban yendo de cabeza hacia un enorme fracaso. No entendía del todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chef y, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con muchas cosas, tampoco tenía un plan para ganarse a Akane.

Conociéndolo, probablemente la esperara como un perrito faldero, deseando, anhelando el día en el que ella se peleara con el inútil de Saotome.

Quizás era por eso que había terminado siguiendo a Ukyo en todo esto —porque tranquilamente pudo haber dicho que no—, sin embargo la energía de la joven al planear y hacer las cosas le atraía. Se veía siempre animada y decidida al respecto, como si ese día en el que había llorado tan amargamente con el corazón roto nunca hubiese pasado.

Observó su blanco rostro, tenía unas largas pestañas y sus ojos se veían más claros, más brillantes. Ella seguramente debía querer demasiado a Saotome. Tal vez casi tanto como él quería a Akane. Ukyo era una de esas chicas que si le gustaba alguien, le gustaba de verdad y, probablemente, nunca se enamorara de nadie más. No pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna chica lloraría como había llorado Ukyo por Saotome aunque, sacudió la cabeza, él no querría ver sufrir nunca a alguien que lo quisiera tanto.

—Allí están —susurró Ukyo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Tenemos que acercarnos.

Casi habían llegado a la puerta del acuario cuando vio a Akane con un suelto y bonito vestido blanco junto a Saotome. Ella se veía radiante y hermosa; era como un bello ángel tan feliz que sintió una punzada en el pecho. El dolor de sentirla tan lejana lo invadió nuevamente. Y eso le molestó. ¿Por qué le sonreía de esa manera a Saotome?

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó a Ukyo, pero al ver que ella se sonrojaba levemente, sintió algo pesado en el estómago—.¿No hay plan?

—Bueno... La idea era seguirlos. Y... —ella miró sus pies como una niña—. Pensé que las cosas se darían... de alguna manera.

Como si esto fuera una película. Ryoga resopló tratando de controlar su —inusual— mal genio. ¿En qué diablos había estado tan concentrada entonces?

—Vamos a sacar las entradas —dijo, adelantándose al ver que la pareja ya había entrado—. Dos por favor.

Agradeció los boletos que le tendió la señora del mostrador y fue hacia la entrada con Ukyo quién comenzó a revolver en su bolso.

—Toma —le dijo la chica tendiéndole dinero—. Es por la entrada.

Ryoga negó con la cabeza pero ella no cedió.

—Está bien, yo invito. No hay problema.

—No tienes por qué pagar por mí. No es como si saliéramos en serio.

—Sólo acepta. No es nada especial —dijo imitando las palabras que ella utilizó para quitarle importancia a las galletas—. Considéralo un mano a mano.

—No me parece bien...

Ryoga suspiró. ¿Qué tan terca podía ser?

—Ukyo, mira, mi padre me enseñó que cuando saliera con una chica, sea mi novia o una amiga, debía invitarla sin aceptar un no por respuesta.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos. La obstinación se reflejaba en su mirada.

—No tienes que fingir ser ningún caballero conmigo. No somos novios, ni amigos. No aplica el mantra de tu padre en nosotros. Así que toma el dinero.

Ryoga la ignoró y decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema.

—No los veo hace un buen rato. ¿A dónde se fueron?

Ella se sobresaltó, mirando hacia todos lados para luego fulminarlo con sus ojos azules.

—¡Tendrías que hacerlo dicho antes! —exclamó, adentrándose al lugar, provocando que su vaporosa falda se moviera sobre sus caderas mostrando bastante de sus largas piernas. Ryoga tragó duro y la siguió sin prestar mucha atención a los movimientos inocentes y atractivos de la chica, sabía que si llegaban a perder a la pareja ahora, sería muy complicado encontrarlos.

Ryoga metió las manos en los bolsillos sin saber qué hacer con ellas, en parte feliz de haber ganado la pequeña disputa para defender su honor. Vaya chica dura que estaba hecha Ukyo Kuonji. ¿Acaso Ranma nunca había pagado por ella? No debería ser algo tan incómodo o inusual para una chica tan bonita, pensó notando que varias cabezas masculinas se volteaban para mirarla cuando la chica pasaba. No podía negar que era atractiva y que había un «no sé qué» misterioso en ella. Incluso él mismo se sentía algo intrigado. Desde la primera vez que la había visto, aún cuando pensaba que era un chico, le llamó la atención.

Vio la melena azul de Akane a la distancia e, inconscientemente, tomó la mano de Ukyo entre las suyas para acercarse. La idea no era que se vieran. No aún. O eso creía.

La joven castaña se soltó de él y tiró de su brazo para llevarlo detrás de una columna. Ryoga no había notado que estaban tan cerca. Algo suave le llamó la atención, el cuerpo de Ukyo estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, tanto que sus suaves senos estaban en contacto con su pecho. Los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando vio el leve movimiento de elevación que hacía ella al respirar. Maldición, no era un adolescente descontrolado. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera?

Ukyo finalmente se alejó —sin siquiera darse cuenta de la tormenta de emociones que había despertado en él—, y siguió sigilosamente a la pareja. Ryoga decidió apartar por completo esos pensamientos de su mente y centrarse en lo que hacían... que no sabía exactamente qué era. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir a Akane y Saotome a todos lados?

—Tenemos que interferir —dijo Ukyo, respondiendo a la pregunta que rondaba su mente—. Hay que encontrar una manera para cruzarlos...

Ryoga asintió, pensando que "cruzarlos" no era del todo una buena idea. Sería muy incómodo... Algo humillante. Pero Ukyo parecía segura de lo que hacía, así que la seguiría para ver a dónde los llevaría el asunto.

—Ukyo, ¿qué es lo que quieres lograr? En concreto.

Ella se mordió un labio con nerviosismo.

—Quiero causar celos. Sé que podemos hacerlo... Despertar su necesidad por nosotros. Deben extrañarnos...¿no lo crees?

La duda en su voz reflejó exactamente la misma incertidumbre que él sentía, pero no quería demostrar. Ella y se sentía lo suficientemente insegura por los dos. Y Ryoga no quería ser el causante de su triste mirada de nuevo.

—Tal vez debamos seguirlos un poco más hasta que se dé la ocasión de 'encontrarnos'.

Y ya pensaría que hacer entonces, se dijo. Saberla tan insegura le generaba un extraño sentimiento de fortaleza y camaradería. No estaba solo en ese dolor.

No estaba solo, se repitió mirando de reojo a Ukyo que tenía los ojos brillantes a causa de la expectativa, tal vez algún día incluso podrían ser amigos. Con el tiempo, limando asperezas.

Y con esa idea, pasaron casi una hora detrás de la pareja dentro del Acuario. La gente los observaba extraño cada vez que hacían cuerpo a tierra o se ocultaban detrás de alguna planta e, incluso... El baño de mujeres; del que se llevó algunos golpes por 'pervertido' y unos marcados besos en las mejillas de parte de las ancianas por ser un joven 'masculino, atrevido y vigoroso'.

Obviamente no entendía a las mujeres y no las entendería jamás.

Cerca de media hora después de la odisea vivida, salieron al aire libre cuando los vieron abandonar el Acuario. Se sentaron en un banco no muy lejos, donde se podía apreciar un bonito lago bordeado de verde. Así que Ukyo decidió que se merecían un descanso también; por lo cual guió a Ryoga a un asiento de no más de una distancia de quince metros con sus objetivos. Era bueno que el lugar estuviera lleno de árboles que servían para ocultarlos. Suspiró agotada, mirando sus pies cuando notó que su falta se había subido y dejaba demasiada piel al descubierto. ¿Había estado mucho tiempo así?

Se encogió en sí misma, acomodando la ropa justo cuando algo frío tocó su frente. Levantó el rostro, encontrándose con un refresco de ananá que le tendía Ryoga.

Dudó unos segundos antes de aceptarlo. Ryoga se sentó a su lado en silencio con un jugo de uva entre sus manos. ¿Por qué se comportaba tan amable? ¿Sólo por unas simples galletas? Frunció el ceño cuando recordó que había pagado por ella sin aceptar su dinero.

—Oye —lo llamó mirándolo de reojo; él daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes respecto a ellos?

No era necesario que los señalara, pensó con tristeza al ver el banco donde Akane apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Ranma mientras veían el paisaje. No sabía decir si estaban hablando, o si cada uno estaba sumergido en su silencio; pero sí se sentía celosa y llena de envidia. Una envidia que no era para nada inocente.

Sus ojos azules buscaron directamente los verdes de Ryoga para que él respondiera a su pregunta. Necesitaba sentirse acompañada en otro plano, más allá de que el chico estuviera en esos momentos a su lado.

—No puedo decirlo con exactitud —comenzó con la mirada perdida—. No me gusta que Akane esté tan cerca de otra persona. Sobre todo que sea Saotome. Me hace sentir demasiado celoso y frustrado. Y verlos de esta manera no está ayudando... Duele bastante, a decir verdad.

Ukyo asintió, identificándose con lo que él decía. Al menos no era la única que se sentía así; aunque sus pensamientos eran un poco más oscuros al respecto.

—Estarían así de cerca aunque no los estemos viendo. Ese es el punto, hacerles ver que nos necesitan.

—Supongo... —Ryoga presionó la lata entre sus manos, haciéndola un pequeño bollo de hojalata que luego atinó con puntería en un cesto—. No me has dicho lo que tú sientes.

—Bastante parecido a lo que sientes tú.

Ambigüedad. Era lo mejor si no quería profundizar demasiado en todas las emociones que corrían por su pecho. Envidiaba también la tranquilidad aparente de Ryoga Hibiki. Se veía tan calmado que parecía tener todo bajo control.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan mezquina?

Sacudiendo su cabeza, volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba Ranma, pero ya no había nadie allí. Su estómago dio un vuelco de nerviosismo y se puso de pie sin perder el tiempo, tendría que salir a buscarlos antes de perderlos ese día. Había tanta gente en ese parque que no sería extraño no volverlos a encontrar.

Escuchó que Ryoga la llamaba, sin embargo cuando iba a contestarle algo a la distancia, chocó contra algo duro. Observó hacia arriba para salir de su aturdimiento sin contar con que se encontraría con unos ojos de un profundo y hermoso azul. Ranma la miraba con una especie de sorpresa y simpatía. Su expresión cambió rotundamente cuando levantó los ojos, encontrándose con Ryoga que se acercó a ellos.

Ukyo estaba tan perdida que no se había dado cuenta de que Ranma la había enredado en un fuerte abrazo por la cintura. Los colores le subieron al rostro y las orejas cuando sintió el cuerpo masculino pegado al suyo.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —Akane Tendo abrió la boca, arruinando el momento, pensó Ukyo cuando Ranma la soltó lentamente. Quiso no odiar la sonrisa de la chica, pero parecía algo imposible—. Ryoga, Ukyo, qué bueno encontrarlos. Se los ve tan bien juntos.

 _Sí, cómo no._ La castaña tensionó la mandíbula con fuerza. Maldita bruja, ¿estaba siendo sarcástica?

Apenas vio de reojo que Ryoga parecía haber sido golpeado en el estómago y le quitaran todo el aire. Pobre idiota.

—Gracias, Akane —respondió Ukyo con su mejor ensayada sonrisa. Ranma le dio una extraña mirada y ella amplió su supuesta alegría—. Estamos en una cita. Ryo-chan es tan maravilloso. Todo un caballero, un hombre entre hombres.

El aludido tosió, ahogándose con saliva y ella le dio un golpe en la espalda que bien pudo haberle hecho escupir los pulmones.

Ranma frunció levemente el ceño.

—Ryoga no parece encontrarse muy bien.

El aludido estaba por darle una respuesta mordaz antes de ser interrumpido por un codazo en las costillas de parte de Ukyo.

—Sucede que no paramos de hacer actividades en todo el día. ¡Fue tan divertido! Ryoga me hace reír mucho.

—Ryoga es una mina de oro —dijo Akane, provocando que él se sonrojara—. Te sacaste la lotería con él. Es un excelente amigo.

Ouch. Pobre Ryoga.

—Y un novio mucho más genial —añadió Ukyo con intención.

Ranma carraspeó para llamar la atención. Había algo en su rostro que le decía que estaba muy molesto, se dijo Ukyo.

—¿Akane, no te molesta quedarte unos minutos con Ryoga mientras hablo con U-chan?

—No hay problema. Hace varios días que no hablo con Ryoga, así que nos podremos poner al día.

Ranma asintió no muy convencido y la llevó hacia el borde del lago. Ukyo se sentía algo extraña de estar con él luego de todo lo sucedido, pero lo superaría. Su corazón latía como loco.

—U-chan, te ves bien —señaló con simpleza como si dijera 'es un lindo día'. Ukyo sonrió, conocedora de sus maneras. De pronto, él se volteó hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La sangre se heló en su cuerpo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Ranma habría descubierto todo? ¡No podía ser!

—¿A-a qué te refieres?

—A Ryoga —replicó mirándola con seriedad—. ¿Por qué estás saliendo con él?

Los ojos azules de Ukyo se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Estaría funcionando? ¿Ranma estaba celoso?

—Es mi novio...

—Eso ya lo sé, toda la escuela lo sabe —Ranma se pasó una mano por el flequillo y resopló. Parecía... Frustrado—. Mira, U-chan, no soy yo el que debería decirte esto pero no quiero que te lastimen... Ryoga... Ryoga está enamorado de Akane.

Una bonita calidez llenó su pecho. Ranma estaba preocupado por su bienestar, temía que le hicieran daño. Todo empezaba por algo.

—Ya lo sé —contestó antes de pensar y añadió—: No me importa... Yo quiero estar con él.

Ranma frunció más el ceño y Ukyo festejó internamente. Regla de una novela de amor: el protagonista no puede evitar sentirse atraído y luego enamorarse de una chica que ama a otro, aún a pesar de que ese otro esté enamorado de otra chica. Ciertamente, un triángulo rectángulo amoroso. La teoría del sacrificio y amor incondicional.

—U-chan... —Ranma se acercó lentamente con una expresión seria. El pulso de Ukyo se aceleró hasta las nubes. Sintió que su corazón iba a explotar cuando él la abrazó—. Lo siento. Debes estar sufriendo mucho...

 _No te das una idea_ , pensó. Sus ojos se llenaron de traicioneras lágrimas. Si Ranma supiera que era él quien la hacía sufrir así. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas. Sentir el calor de Ranma era tan agradable como doloroso porque era un calor que no duraría mucho con ella y el frío volvería demasiado rápido, sin darle tregua a prepararse.

El joven se alejó de ella, aún con una mano en su hombro. Su semblante estaba tan serio y preocupado que, si Ukyo no estuviera al borde de un llanto desolador, hubiese reído. Se recompuso con la dignidad de una reina.

—Estoy bien, Ran-chan. Sólo fue el momento, lo siento.

—No tienes que fingir conmigo. No quisiera que nadie te dañara. ¿Lo sabes, no? —Ukyo asintió con una leve sonrisa—. Ryoga no es un mal chico, pero es demasiado estúpido para su propio bien. Muy testarudo también. Nunca pensé que te sintieras de esa manera por él, parecía que no lo soportabas.

Carraspeando, ella decidió que lo mejor sería volver a su papel.

—Lo amo —decir esas palabras le provocó un gran sonrojo. No estaba para nada acostumbrada y no era una persona que expusiera sus sentimientos de aquella manera, por más que no fuera verdad—. Estoy muy enamorada de él y haré lo que sea para que me ame también.

Eso no era del todo mentira, aunque fuera dirigido justamente a Ranma.

—Si me lo hubiesen dicho, no lo creería. U-chan, puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo necesites. Yo le daré una paliza a Ryoga si él se propasa contigo o te hace llorar.

—¿Quién va a darle una paliza a quién, Saotome?

Ukyo se volteó, encontrándose a Ryoga demasiado cerca.

Ranma mostró una sonrisa arrogante, llena de desafío.

—Ya lo escuchaste, Ryoga. Como te propases con U-chan, te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

—¿Ah, sí? —una vena apareció en su frente y mostró una sonrisa con sus colmillos—. Lo mismo va para ti si le haces algo a Akane.

La aludida mostró una sonrisa afectada, y se acercó a Ranma para frenar una afilada réplica. A Ukyo no le gustó para nada que ella pusiera sus manos sobre el duro pecho de Ranma con tanta familiaridad. Su estómago se removió con violencia.

—Ranma —lo llamó mirándolo con sus ojos avellana—, tengo que volver a casa.

Los ojos azules del chico brillaron al posarse en ella, mandándole a Ukyo una dolorosa puntada al corazón. Miraba a Akane con una expresión que nunca le había visto con nadie. Tragó duro, aguantando el golpe. Tenía Fé de que todo cambiaría.

—Está bien —respondió para luego dirigirse a la chef—. U-chan, nos vemos.

Akane sonrió y se despidió de ellos. Aunque a Ukyo no le pasó desapercibida la última mirada que Ranma le dedicó a Ryoga.

No pudo evitar que, por unos momentos, su ánimo decayera. Ranma le había dicho que contara con él, pero no se opuso a su relación. Aunque tampoco la apoyó del todo porque estaba preocupado por ella. ¿Cómo debía tomar eso? ¿Llegaría a amarla?

En una de sus novelas, si el chico estaba interesado en la chica, aún saliendo con otras personas, hubiese hecho lo que sea para no dejarla con otro hombre. Una actitud de macho dominante. Una forma de marcar territorio. Pero en este caso a Ranma no le había costado mucho dejarla para irse con Akane. Igualmente, pensó mordiéndose una uña, esto era la vida real y no podía guiarse por simples novelas. Ranma era Ranma y punto. Y Ukyo Kuonji sería la que ganara su corazón.

Lo que hizo que recordara...

—¿Para qué viniste tan rápido? —preguntó volteándose hacia Ryoga que la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Tú estabas con Akane y yo con Ranma. Todo estaba bien. ¿Por qué arruinarlo tan rápido? ¿Akane es tan aburrida?

Era evidente que a Ryoga no le había gustado ni un poco que tocara a su adorada Akane, y eso la irritó aún más. ¿Qué tenía esa chica de bueno? Sí, era bonita, pero ahí terminaba todo. Hasta Shampoo —aunque odiosa y obsesiva— era mucho más despampanante y hermosa.

—Estabas llorando —la réplica del chico la descolocó.

—¿Qué?

—Estabas llorando, Ukyo. Pude verlo, ¿qué te dijo Saotome? —ella volteó el rostro, evitando los ojos verdes que la examinaban. El joven suspiró sabiendo que no obtendría una sola palabra al respecto—. Además, ¿Qué clase de novio sería si no me acercara a ver qué pasaba? ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Hacerlo creíble?

—Sí, pero pudiste fingir no verlo. Estoy segura de que Akane ni lo notó. No importaba si venías. Además —arrugó la nariz al pensar un poco las cosas. No le gustaba demasiado como se estaba dando todo—, Ranma sabe que estás enamorado de Akane como un chihuahua de su dueño, y piensa que te estás aprovechando de mí.

Ryoga se puso rojo. Ukyo no supo si de vergüenza o enojo.

—¿L-lo sabe?

—Sí. Tuve que decirle que yo también lo sabía pero que no me importaba porque estoy estupidamente enamorada de ti. Bah. Sería desastroso si se propagara el rumor. ¿Te das una idea de lo que dirían? 'La pobre Ukyo, frustrada en el amor por segunda vez, derrotada por la misma rival'. Casi siento ganas de vomitar de sólo pensarlo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando cuando te escogí a ti entre todos los hombres? Debo haberme golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte cuando era bebé.

Ahora fue el turno del muchacho para fruncir el ceño.

—No es que tuvieras muchas opciones de todos modos —Ukyo le gruñó, mientras él se daba la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos y comenzaba a caminar—. Y con respecto a los rumores, no deberías hacerle caso. La gente siempre tiene algo que decir sobre los demás para no ocuparse de arreglar sus propias vidas. Criticar y juzgar a otros es mucho más fácil que ser autocrítico y corregir tus errores.

—Como si fuera tan sencillo. No eres tú precisamente el que queda como imbécil.

No es que no se sintiera como uno. Realmente creía en que la gente debería meterse en sus asuntos, pero sería mentira si se dijera a sí mismo que todo esto no comenzó porque temía que pudieran decir cosas malas de Ukyo por andar besuqueándose con él. Por eso había seguido toda la farsa. No le gustaba mucho que otros supieran de sus sentimientos por Akane, aunque una vez Tatsuya le había dicho que lo suyo era un secreto a voces que sólo la misma Akane no sabía. Nunca le creyó, hasta ahora...

Ukyo lo alcanzó con paso rápido. Se veía bastante enfadada; todo muy normal a su parecer ya que ella siempre estaba enojada con él. Sin embargo, Ryoga disminuyó el ritmo al notar que hacía gestos de dolor; al observarla unos segundos, pudo descubrir la causa.

—¿Te duelen los zapatos?

—Más bien me duelen los pies —indicó como si él fuera tarado. Okeey, utilizó estúpidamente las palabras. Decidió ignorar la puja y detener su avance. Su sentido de caballerismo podía más.

—¿Quieres que te cargue de regreso? —la funesta mirada que Ukyo le dedicó fue toda su respuesta. Vaya chica complicada. Siguió caminando a un ritmo más lento para no forzarla. El sol ya se estaba poniendo—. Tengo curiosidad sobre algo...

—¿Hmp?

—¿Por qué le dirías a Ranma que estás enamorada de mí? ¿Eso no lo alejaría más? Una cosa son los celos, pero otra muy distinta es hablar de amor...

—Tú no entiendes —Ukyo miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, una vez que llegaron a unas calles poco frecuentadas y se quitó los zapatos con una expresión de alivio. Tenía unos tobillos delicados y bonitos donde brillaba una tobillera de corazones y estrellas. El joven carraspeó para disimular su ensimismamiento—. Ran-chan no me creería que estoy saliendo contigo, o con cualquiera a menos que estuviera enamorada. De por sí, apenas me creyó. Y, por otro lado, sé a ciencia cierta que si ve que de verdad puede perderme por algo tan serio como que yo ame a otro chico, se dará cuenta de que no puede dejarme ir. Después de todo siempre fui su amiga y estuve ahí para él. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si sabe que ya no será tan así; si se da cuenta de que yo ya no sería tan incondicional?

Aparentemente, Ranko Saotome estuvo haciendo su trabajo.

—Pero lo estarías engañando el doble. No sólo con que estás saliendo con alguien más, sino con el amor. Si te descubre, será muy difícil que vuelva a creer en ti.

—Oye, ¿quién eres tú para decirme eso? Estás tan metido en esto como yo —se puso por delante, cortándole el paso—. ¿Y qué fue lo que hablaste con Akane? Espero que haya sido de lo muuuucho que me amas, porque no quiero ser la única estúpida aquí a los ojos de los demás.

Era evidente que Ukyo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que los otros pensaran de ella. Suspiró, pensando que nunca podría decirle a Akane algo como que amaba a otra chica.

—Hablamos brevemente de algunas cosas, ya que hacía bastante que no nos cruzábamos. Se veía feliz, más que de costumbre, así que no pude hacer mucho más. Luego te vi a ti y ya sabes el resto.

Ukyo lo observó con algo parecido a la lástima.

—Si sigues siendo tan pasivo, jamás saldrás de la friendzone. Es terrible. Para ella tu ausencia debe ser lo mismo que perder de vista a una ameba —Ouch. La miró de reojo. A Ukyo definitivamente le faltaba tacto. Aunque estaba seguro que su brutal sinceridad sólo hacía acto de presencia con él— ¿No puedes tentarla con algo? Al menos dile que no podrás verla tan seguido porque estás conmigo, o dile lo divertido que es cuando estamos juntos. Tiene que darse cuenta de lo que perdió. Ya habíamos hablado de esto.

—Supongo.

Ukyo entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué hacían usualmente? Digo, como para que ella te extrañe, tienes que dejar de hacer algo.

Lo pensó un momento, no muy convencido de contestarle.

—Estudiábamos juntos —dijo, finalmente—. A veces íbamos a tomar helado o a comer. También solía ir a su casa para practicar, ya sabes, su padre es dueño de un dojô.

—De acuerdo —la joven castaña asintió, volviendo a retomar su camino—. Dejarás de hacer todo eso. Aunque ella te lo pida, siempre le dirás que ya habías quedado conmigo y la ignorarás.

—¿Qué? ¡Nunca podría ignorar a Akane!

—Y por eso es que ella nunca sentirá que le faltas. Serás su perrito faldero de por vida —indicó con irritación—. Yo haré lo mismo con Ran-chan.

Ryoga no estaba convencido. Y si ella pensaba que era un perrito faldero, de acuerdo, tal vez lo era. Probablemente un cobarde también.

—Lo intentaré.

Ukyo posó una mano en su antebrazo, haciendo que la mirara.

—Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero debes intentarlo de verdad. Recuerda que soy tu novia. ¿Qué pensaría Akane de ti si me dejas de lado tan fácilmente? Le demostrarás lo excelente novio que eres, lo bien que nos vemos juntos —¿Ukyo siempre había sido tan fácil de leer? Por lo menos hubiese disimulado la mueca de asco, pensó con malhumor—. Nos tendrán que ver más cercanos, más cariñosos tal vez. No es necesario que lleguemos tan lejos en ese punto, sólo unos pequeños detalles como que me toques el pelo, o pongas una mano en mi hombro; o acaricies los dedos de mis manos como si fuera algo normal mientras hablamos. La idea es no ser agresivos, sino... Naturales, podría decirse.

Y de nuevo salía con cosas extrañas.

—¿De dónde sacaste todas esas ideas? Son muchos detalles.

Entonces ella se sonrojó levemente.

—Por lo menos tengo ideas —siempre a la defensiva, Ukyo se enfurruñó—. Estuve leyendo algunas novelas, ya sabes, de esas cursis. Hay cosas que son muy descabelladas, pero esos detalles pequeños fueron los que más quedaron en mi memoria. Supongo que me gustaría que la persona que me gusta me hiciera esas cosas como si fueran habituales, como si no pudiera estar sin tener un mínimo contacto conmigo.

Lo último lo dijo demasiado bajito, sin embargo Ryoga llegó a escucharlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, algunas de esas cosas eran habituales entre sus padres. Aunque su padre era más frontal, se dijo, sobre todo cuando sorprendía a su madre abrazándola por detrás o alzándola en vilo cuando estaba más feliz que de costumbre. Pero también tenía esos detalles, como el ritual de ayudar a su madre a secar los platos luego de comer, mientras charlaban; también lo de tocar la respingona nariz de Samantha cuando la fruncía; o... Ryoga se sonrojó ya que ahora —desde ha hacía un tiempo—, comprendía el por qué de las acciones de Ryo Hibiki, como la de darle un terriblemente lento beso en el cuello femenino cuando su madre se ponía a refunfuñar por algo. Obviamente ese acto, la dejaba en blanco.

Tal vez eso de los detalles no fuera tan malo.

—Podemos intentar lo de los detalles —asintió—. Pero debes prometer que no me darás una paliza por tocarte un cabello.

Ukyo sonrió satisfecha. Algo del pesar que quedaba en sus ojos desde la charla con Saotome se había ido.

—Puedes darlo por hecho. No hay problema mientras no me toques algo que no debas.

El chico arrugó la nariz.

—Nunca haría eso.

—No está de más avisar —ella se encogió de hombros—. Me voy por este lado, nos vemos el lunes. Y recuerda contar a todos tus amigos el excelente fin de semana que pasamos. No des muchos detalles, ya que las versiones podrían cambiar. Sólo di que todo marchó increíble y estás perdido por mí.

No pensaba dar detalles porque no había mucho que decir y tampoco se le daba bien eso de inventar cosas.

—Lo haré a mi manera.

Él no era alguien que fuera divulgando sus cosas por ahí, por más feliz que estuviese, así que tampoco podía hacer a pleno lo que Ukyo le decía; o comenzarían a sospechar. Sobre todo, sus amigos.

Ella volvió a fruncirle el ceño.

—Eres más complicado y ciclotímico que una mujer adolescente en pleno período.

Ya cansado y casi habituado a sus ácidos comentarios, se encogió de hombros.

—No es necesario complicarnos la vida. Tenemos que ser como seríamos usualmente, sólo que fingir ser felices con la persona que amamos. Ahora mismo si estuvieras con Saotome, dudo mucho que fueras gritándolo a los cuatro vientos. No dudo que se lo echarías en cara a Shampoo, por ejemplo, pero por lo demás, eres lo bastante reservada para que los demás no sepan si estás feliz o triste —Con él siempre se mostraba enojada, esa era su constante. Pero hacía los demás, Ukyo era normal. Más bien perfil bajo. No se llevaba mal con nadie, pero tampoco bien. Se comportaba absolutamente neutral, sin interés en relacionarse con el entorno, excluyendo a los hermanos Saotome, quienes eran sus más allegados. La vio pensativa y decidió que el día se le había hecho bastante largo, así que se encaminó para la dirección de su casa—. Compórtate normal, Ukyo. Sólo que un poco más feliz. Sólo un poco.

Ya se había alejado unos metros cuando la escuchó:

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan observador?

Ryoga se dio la vuelta.

—No lo sé. No es que esté todo el tiempo fijándome en lo que hacen los demás, pero tú siempre... —se calló al sentirse algo avergonzado. ¿Qué más daba? Ella ya no podía tenerlo en un concepto más bajo—. Creo que me llamaste la atención. ¡No como crees! —agregó cuando Ukyo levantó un ceja—. Sino más bien, luego de nuestro catastrófico encuentro años atrás cuando buscabas a Saotome aparentando ser un chico. También luego de lo ocurrido... —se encogió de hombros con incomodidad—, sentí curiosidad. De vez en cuando te observaba cuando estabas cerca. Nunca me dejaste acercarme para disculparme correctamente, así que eso fue... Algo fuera de lo común. ¿Qué chica no deja que un chico se arrastre para disculparse con ella? A veces puede durar el enojo, pero a las chicas del Instituto les suelen gustar esas cosas. ¿Por qué a ti no? —la miró a los ojos y no pudo comprender el sentimiento que se removía en los ojos azules—. Al principio pensé que eras tímida pero no. No dudabas en defenderte o armar un escándalo, casi siempre precedido por Shampoo o Kodachi. No te callabas y no te dejabas pasar por encima. Y, a pesar de que mayormente te veías involucrada en muchas de esas peleas, tú eras la que siempre jugaba limpio. Siempre le caíste bien. A Akane, me refiero.

—¿Cómo?

—Ahora comprendo un poco por qué Akane se veía tan enfadada cada vez que surgían esas absurdas peleas por Saotome. Decía que Shampoo y Kodachi eran unas tontas por pelear por un chico de esa manera. Pero a ti te veía diferente. Le gustabas. Tal vez no se diera cuenta de que a ti también te gustaba Saotome, pero le agradabas bastante. Quizás porque no eres del estilo de las otras locas.

—¿Y debería agradarme Akane porque me considere diferente a ellas?

—No, sólo te lo he mencionado para afirmar mi punto. Tú no me conoces en lo absoluto. Yo tampoco te conozco, pero sé cómo reaccionarías ante algunas cosas porque te he visto. Vuelve segura a casa, Ukyo.

Y se fue dejando su mente hecha un lío.

¿Que él la había estado observando? ¿Qué tan raro era eso? Ella nunca había tenido interés en mirar a otro chico que no fuera Ranma, pero no era sorda y escuchaba a las otras jóvenes hablar de los más guapos del Instituto. Ryoga estaba en el ranking junto con Ranma, Tatsuya, Kuno, Mousee y otros cuantos más. También sabía que era amable y honesto. Así que, pensándolo ahora, no entendía por qué siempre le había caído tan mal cuando el chico siempre trató de disculparse por la única vez en la que había sido cuasi grosero por el simple hecho de que no sabía que era una chica.

Miró sus pies desnudos y suspiró pensando en que se había comprado esos incómodos zapatos de tacón para nada. No sabía andar con ellos y ahora los pies le dolían horrores por el ajetreo y las corridas del día.

El habitual peso en el estómago que solía acentuarse por la noche cuando estaba sola se hizo presente. Sabía que eso representaba la depresión. No en gran medida, pero era un comienzo. Por eso no se lo había contado ni a Ranko. Preocuparía a su amiga y no era su intención, ya que pensaba firmemente en superarlo.

Estaba poniendo todas las fichas en su arriesgada apuesta. No podía dar por perdido a Ranma; no en la primer batalla.

Mordió su labio inferior, prometiéndose que todo mejoraría, que ella misma debía superar la desilusión.

Después de todo, Ranma no se fijaría en ella si no brillaba lo suficiente como para llamar su atención.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Buenas! Me volví a tomar mi tiempo, pero como verán no fue tanto como la última vez.**

 **La realidad es que estuve trabajando enteramente en este proyecto, pero no justamente del ahora, sino en escenas y cosas que se me ocurrieron para bastante más adelante. Así que, una vez lleguemos a ese punto, actualizaré con rapidez al tener casi todo escrito. Jaja**

 **Bueno, ¿que les puedo decir? Tengo sólo unos puntos a destacar:**

 **-el detalle de Ukyo para disculparse. Eso le dio a Ryoga una idea de que ella es amable, su manera para con él, pero amable.**

 **-la cita. No hay mucho al respecto.**

 **-la charla final Ukyo-Ryoga. Bueno, mientras escribía yo misma me di cuenta de un par de cosas sobre mis propios personajes. Ryoga lo lleva, obviamente, mucho mejor de lo que Ukyo lo está pasando. Le duele, claro que le duele, pero lo acepta. Creo que hasta cierto punto, si Ukyo no se hubiese entrometido, Ryoga hubiese dejado las cosas como estaban. Su principal característica es el sacrificio y si Akane era feliz, no se entrometería. Pero luego Ukyo salió con todas esas ideas y tampoco pudo dejarla de lado; aunque no pueda seguir todas sus peticiones al pie de la letra. Es un chico absolutamente fiel a sus costumbres y creencias; un verdadero caballero. Entiende a Ukyo de una manera bastante acertada porque ella siempre le causó una sana curiosidad. Y quiere ayudarla; mucho más de lo que la terca Ukyo está dispuesta a aceptar.**

 **Con respecto a ella, todo se ve un poco más profundo. Un poco más depresivo. Tengamos en cuenta de que Ukyo está sola, no tiene a una familia sólida como Ryoga que la espera en casa y vela por ella. Su mejor amigo y primer amor se acaba de poner de novio y siente que lo perdió todo. Lo único que la motiva es recuperar algo que ni ella sabe qué es, ya que Ranma nunca tuvo intenciones románticas hacia ella. Pero leyó las suficientes novelas para creer que él abrirá los ojos y se dará cuenta de que podría perderla. Quién sabe, a lo mejor pase...**

 **Por otro lado tiene a Ranko, aunque no quiere cargarla con sus tortuosos pensamientos para no preocuparla. Por el momento, Ryoga no es más que una mera herramienta para ella. A lo mejor llegue a ser un poco más con el paso del tiempo...**

 **En fin, si llegaron hasta acá, muchas gracias!**

 **Saludos!**

 **S.M.B.**


End file.
